The Loving Hearts: Coming From Sand and Fists
by LightofaThousandSuns
Summary: Lee and Gaara have been apart for years, but when Lee is requested to return to his friend's side, what feelings and events will come from it? Drama, romance-filled and humorful events are to come, that's what! Now completed.
1. We Meet Again

[A/N Hello, Hola, and Konichiwa! Welcome to my first story on here! I have placed this story on DeviantArt as well, so if it looks familiar that is why. Now, I know LeexGaa has a LARGE fan base, but I wanted to put my own spin on it and create my own story. So, I hope you enjoy it, and reviews are appreciated. And yes, this is rated mature for future chapters, just to warn you. Please enjoy!

What?! What am I assigned to do?!" The green-suited ninja asked the Lady Hokage.  
The blonde woman sighed, and repeated herself.  
"I need you to deliver this letter to Suna, to the Kazekage."  
"Why can't you get a messenger to deliver it. I do have training-"  
"That's the thing, Lee. Normally, we would. But the thing is..."  
"Yeah? What?"  
"The Kazekage asked that you deliver it personally."  
Lee was stunned._ What? Why? I haven't seen Gaara in almost two and a half years..._

It was true, the Leaf hadn't seen his friend in years. For a year, they wrote letters to each other, and Lee saw him once during a visit to Konoha, but then..the letters from the Kazekage stopped coming. He hadn't heard any written response from him in a year. Lee figured he was busy; he didn't want to assume that his friend was just dropping him to the side and forgetting about him. After the battle with Kimimaro, when Gaara had saved him, the two seemed to have connected...but Lee wasn't so sure now.

But not hearing from the Kazkage didn't stop Lee from thinking about him...alot. And the dreams..he couldn't explain those either. And how the red-head would just appear in his thoughts. It was all too...hard to understand for Lee. These feelings were just friendship, right? The fact that he was just missing his friend?

"Alright." He sighed."I'll get ready to go."  
Lee ran back to his home, and quickly packed his things, taking only a small backpack. He was positive that the Kazekage wouldn't let him stay long, since he had to deal with leadership duties.

The boy ran to the gates of Konoha, and ran into his sensei on the way. The young leaf explained where he was going, and his trainer went into his normal speech of how to be youthful and strong, and to be a proud shinobi. Normally, Lee paid close attention, but today...his mind was elsewhere. _Gaara...why did you want me to deliver it..?_ The red-headed leader flashed in his mind, and it wouldn't leave. The beautiful aqua eyes, the red hair, the body. Lee felt his face heat up, and a shoulder shook him.  
"Lee! Lee! Listen to me!" Gai-Sensei shouted at him  
"Huh? What?" Lee asked  
The older jonin sighed. " Just go on, but be careful."

The Leaf nodded at his sensei, and took off running. But he didn't know what these feelings were. Why was Gaara on his mind so much? What were these feelings? He was sure that he wasn't...you know. But...then why did he dream that Gaara was kissing him? And why did he feel like he wanted that dream to come true?

Lee arrived in Suna three days later. He was nervous as hell when it came to seeing his old friend again. He wandered through Suna for awhile, trying to gain some courage, wondering what his Sensei would do. Lee really looked up to the older man, but he knew that the jonin couldn't help him deal with these...weird feelings. And he meant not just the nervousness he felt when it came to seeing his old friend again.

After an hour of strolling through the streets and looking in stores, Lee knew he still had a job to do. So, he strolled to the Kazekage office. The large tower stood tall, and Lee felt even more scared. He knew that Gaara was now a powerful leader, whose ties with Konoha were precious. Making him mad at all would be a regret for both him and the Leaf Village.

He talked to Gaara's secretary, who told him to go to the second floor, where the Kazekage's office was. The Leaf arrived at the office door, and took a deep breath and knocked. No response came, so he called out.  
"Gaara, are you there?"  
Still no response, so Lee opened the door, and poked his head inside. He could see the young leader in his office chair, facing the window that faced the village streets.  
"Gaara, it's Lee."  
The young leader's head twitched and he quickly turned around. The aqua eyes were full of surprise, and his mouth was slightly parted. But it quickly snapped shut, and his eyes returned to being their normal emotionless state.

"Lee..it is...nice to see you again." Gaara stated.  
The young leader couldn't believe his old friend was here. In the flesh, standing in front of him. He hadn't seen him in so long, but he hadn't changed at all. He still wore his traditional spandex suit, and he wore the chunin vest. _It seems only I have changed..._ thought the red-head, as he glanced at the Kazekage robes.

"Here is the letter from the Hokage that you wanted." the Leaf spoke up, snapping Gaara away from his thoughts. His thoughts...and his dreams...and seemed to be off. For the longest time, the Leaf had been in his thoughts. Of course, he had thought a lot about him a few years ago when they had been writing, but wasn't that normal? They were friends..but...Gaara knew he had stopped writing to Lee, and he knew that it must have hurt him. But Gaara had had his reasons...but stopping their writing correspondences hadn't gotten the leaf out of Gaara's head. In fact, he believed the big-eyebrowed boy was in his head even more. _That was the reason I stopped writing...because of these feelings...these...dreams.._ Gaara was finally able to sleep because Shukaku's powers were under more control (After the incident with Deidara, Shukaku had been restored to its host more controled and less crazy), but when he dreamed of Lee...he couldn't get any peace.

The red-head took the letter, and read over it.  
"Yes, this is just from the Hokage. I needed to know the schedule for when the upcoming meetings were." he told Lee, and the brown-haired boy nodded, awkwardly standing in the office.  
Gaara sat back in his chair, and stared at Lee. He didn't know why he was staring, he just knew he wanted to. Lee became nervous as the blue-green eyes seemed to see right through him. The leaf shinobi began to fidget and sweat, and his cheeks were heating up.

"Um...Gaara?" he managed to say, and the Kazekage lept up from his seat and strode over to the older boy, where he placed himself right in front of him. Then, he placed a hand on Lee's arm, causing the leaf to jump. The red-head felt the spandex suit with his whole hand as he ran the pale hand down Lee's arm. He then took a small part of the suit, and held it between his pointer finger and thumb and began to rub it. The leader went out a contented sigh, while his gaze lingered on the suit.

Lee was sweating buckets from the close proximity between him and the Kazekage. _What is he doing, and why don't I want him to stop...?_ The Leaf grit his teeth. Now, he knew. This feeling of being turned on just by being near Gaara, him touching the suit, the red-hed never leaving his thoughts. He was..gay. Okay, that was one thing to deal with. The other thing was, he was turned on, (and possibly felt deeper feelings for) to GAARA. His friend. But...could Gaara possibly like him the same way? Or was he just curious about the suit?  
"G-Gaara?" Lee tried stifled a moan that he could feel coming from inside him. Yeah, it was official. He must have feelings for Gaara. It would explain everything everything...

But the Kazekage ignored the Leaf's calls. He wanted to feel the suit in his hands. He wanted...to feel Lee? _What are these feelings? WHAT?_ The red-head shouted in his head. He didn't know what was telling him to feel the suit, but he knew he wanted to. But...Gaara had never felt feelings like this for anyone before. Yes, he had gained friends from Konoha, but with Lee...what was different? His dreams of the Lee, oh he wouldn't go there... but... he didn't know what this was..all he knew was that he needed to find out.  
"Gaara!" Lee shouted, and that snapped the Kazekage out of his fantasies.

The red-head stepped away from Lee, cleared his throat, and sighed.  
"There was a reason I called you here personally, Lee."  
"Yes?"  
"The village here is short on Taijutsu trainers for the moment, and I was wondering...if you wouldn't mind training some of the new chunin and genin."  
Lee was a little surprised at the offer, but he never turned down a training offer before. He would ask Gai-Sensei later to send more of his belongings.  
"Okay. Sure!" The Leaf shouted  
"My secretary will show you to the apartment I have set up for you."  
"Apartment?"  
"Yes, now go...I have work to do." Gaara firmly stated  
"Oh. Okay, I'll see you later."  
The leaf quickly turned around and went through the door, and it was a good thing he didn't turn around. The Kazekage had been staring at his backside as he had left through the heavy office door.


	2. I Feel This, You Too?

The Kazekage shook his head; he had to get a hold of himself. He didn't know what was going on, or what he felt, but all he knew was that he was nervous. The red-head began to pace around the office out of habit, one hand holding his head. _Why can't I get him out of my head?_ Gaara pondered. But the bigger questions were ones he was afraid to ask. Like, why had he wanted to stand so close to the older boy? Why? That seemed to be the question he wanted answered the most, along with what? as in What are these feelings? All Gaara knew was that he needed answers. Now.

So, he needed to find someone who would answer them. Kankuro was automatically out of the question (what a loudmouth...), but maybe Temari? His older sister had become kinder to him over the past few years, and she was smart, so maybe she could help.

Gaara nodded to himself, and left the office. He knew Temari had grown accustomed to relaxing on the rooftop of their room. She once had said "Kankuro is too loud inside, so I guess I'm going to have to relax outside." Gaara had to agree with her on that, and he found her sitting on the rooftop of their large home, a book in hand, a water bottle next to her.

"Temari." He said in his normal cool voice.  
"Hm? Gaara?" Temari looked up. She was surprised to see her brother not doing any normal Kazekage duties on what would normally be a busy day.  
"Can...we..talk?"  
"Sure Gaara!" Temari was truly happy her younger brother could finally confide in her, after all these years. "What's on your mind?"

"You remember when you tried to explain love to me?"  
"Yes."  
"Can you tell me again?"  
"Um...sure, but can I ask why?"  
Gaara didn't realize, but he began to turn red. He just stared at the ground in silence.  
"You've met someone?!" Temari knew that look. She was a girl after all.  
"I...don't know. I've just...been having feelings..I don't know what they mean."  
"Feelings? Like, deeper than friendship feelings?"  
"Like I said, I don't know." Gaara told her firmly.  
"Gaara, feelings...feelings that usually form relationships..yes, they are hard to explain. Even I...can't really describe them a lot. If you feel like that person has a "hold" on you, like that you can never stop thinking about them, that shows you really like them.  
Gaara's head shot up at hearing this.  
"It..does?"  
"Usually, yes. Or..when you find that person attractive, and you can't stop looking at them."  
This time, Gaara turned even redder, and Temari chuckled.  
"So...who's the lucky girl? Bet she's pretty! So who?"  
Gaara was silent, and stared at the ground.  
"Come on, Gaara, you can trust me."  
"Can I?"  
"Of course, I swear I won't tell anyone. Older sister's honor."  
"It's not a girl."  
Temari had just taken a sip of water from the bottle, and she spit it out.  
"What?"  
"It's...a guy."  
_He's...GAY!? No..he can't be!_  
"Nice joke Gaara. Really, who is it?"  
"I never joke."  
_Oh, God, he's not joking. He is GAY!_ Temari was shocked, but she wasn't homophobic or anything. Just shocked.  
"Well," she sighed "Who is HE?"  
"I'll tell you...in time. Thank you for the advice." Gaara lept off the roof.

He was headed to the training grounds. He had a hunch Lee was there, already getting acquainted with his new students.

The Kazekage had been right on his assumption, and he found the older boy in the middle of the training field that was made entirely of sand, and had a few training posts on it.

"I am going to be your new taijutsu tutor, I hope we can get to know each other better." The leaf told the nine young genin, and the six chunin. The younger kids nodded, but had expressionless faces. That is, until the saw Gaara stand behind Lee. Then, looks of shock appeared.

"I need to speak with this...tutor." Gaara told them. "Please leave."  
The young shinobi nodded, and took off.  
"Gaara is-" But Lee was stopped there. Gaara had placed his arms around Lee's waist. _What is he...?_ Lee felt his face heat up and his breathing accelerate. Gaara jus held him like that for a few moments, and Lee wanted to lean back into the embrace. But he couldn't! No! There weren't any feelings deeper than friendship there! No way! Oh...hell with it! Lee knew he couldn't deny he was turned on, and that, well, he was becoming attracted to Gaara. It explained everything.

Then, Gaara grabbed his hand and tugged him along.  
"Come with me. We need..to talk."  
Lee just nodded, and allowed the Kazekage to tug him along. They soon reached an abandonded home on the edge of Suna.  
Gaara, to Lee's surprise, threw the Leaf against a wall, holding his shoulders.  
"G-Gaara? What's going-" But Gaara had placed a hand over Lee's mouth.  
"What do you feel?"  
"Huh?" Lee tried to mumble  
"What do you feel when..I touch you?"  
Gaara began moving his free right land across Lee's chest. Lee tried to maintain self-control, but Gaara's soft touch was making that REALLY hard. He let out a soft moan, that, unfortuantley for Lee, Gaara had heard.  
And the red-head had loved the sound. He wanted to hear more of it.

"What do you feel now?" Gaara had placed his free hand on Lee's inner thigh, and rubbed it. Gaara had seen other people touch each other like this, be close like this so he wanted to see what Lee would do. He wasn't **exactly** sure of his feelings, but..he knew he wanted to be near Lee, to touch him.

Lee felt like he was being tourtured. Pleasureably torturted. Gaara's touch sent waves of pleasure and happines through him, and his eyes fluttred. Lee didn't know why **Gaara** was the one that made him feel this way. Maybe their past? The history they had? Whatever the case, Lee didn't want Gaara to stop. He felt like his whole body was on fire, especially his groin area. But he didn't want it to stop and let out another moan.

"What do you feel...when I do this?" Gaara took his hand away from Lee's mouth, and kissed him firmly on the lips, putting his arms around the Leaf's neck for support.  
Lee was in utter shock, but he closed his eyes, in peace.

Gaara pulled away from Lee a moment later and placed his back against the opposite wall. Lee stared at the red-head, whose eyes were glued to the ground.  
A tense moment of silence passed when the Kazekage spoke up.  
"You haven't answered my questions."  
"Huh?"  
"What did you feel?"  
"Um-" How could Lee answer him? That he wanted more? That he had felt like he was in Heaven? Yes, it was true, but if he told Gaara...who knows how he would react.  
"Well?"  
"You want the truth, Gaara?"  
"No, you moron, I want you to lie to me." He said bluntly, in classic Gaara fashion.  
"I-I..."  
"Tell me." Gaara had snuck up to Lee, now inches from his face.  
"I...I..." Great, all of Lee's sense of conversation had just flown out the window. "I...It's..hard to say...how I felt...Gaara...I mean.."  
But Gaara had sealed him off, placing his lips on Lee's again. He broke off again, and stood against the wall, just like last time.  
"Can you answer me now?"

Lee closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply.  
"I..really enjoyed it."  
"So did I...why is that?"  
Lee's eyes shot open. "What do you mean?"  
"These feelings...they will not leave me alone. And...I can't get you out of my head."  
"Gaara..." Lee had no idea how to respond. When he had said the young leader's name, the boy had shaken just a small amount.  
"And when you do that! When...you call my name...why? It's like...you have some hold on me...why?"  
Lee tried to step closer to the red-head, but the eyes had grown wide, no in fear, but in shock. Gaara had tried to back away, but he had forgotten he was up against a wall.

"Gaara it's okay to have those feelings. I...have them too." There, why not put all the cards on the table?  
"About someone...about..me?" Gaara asked innocently.  
_Well, I'm just going to admit everything! Why not? The hell with hiding, I wasn't taught by Gai-Sensei to act like that!_ thought Lee, _Besides, I'm sure he won't mind..._  
"Yeah, you. Just you." Lee answered. But then came the question even Lee didn't know how to answer.  
"Why me? I've tried to kill you, and I...I'm not exactly the best person someone like you should have feelings for."  
"I really don't know. I do know that...those feelings are strong. I..want to protect you...and be near you. I...It's hard to explain." Lee knew he had turned bright red.  
Gaara just stared at him. Stared at him so intently that Lee began to sweat and all he could do is stare back.

But, before he knew it, Gaara had rushed up to him again.  
"I...want this. But I don't know what this is!" He whispered in the Leaf's ear. "I..want you?" It was a question the red-head was more asking himself, not Lee. "Lee, do..do you want this?" He asked with a scared tone, that Lee had never heard before.  
"Y-Yeah, I do. And I think...what you want..is me..."  
Gaara took his head away from Lee's ear, and continued to stare at him.  
"I...I..do?" The red-head asked out loud, looking at the big brown eyes in front of him. Those eyes. He felt like he could look at those eyes forever..and he didn't know why. "I...you...I..." Gaara had no idea of what to say. Instead, he placed his arms around Lee's neck, and his whole body leaned onto Lee's. He placed his head on the jonin's chest, and looked up at him. Gaara felt Lee place his hands on his hips, and Gaara smiled. "You..never leave my thoughts, Lee. Now, I don't want you to leave me."  
"I..don't want to leave you either, Gaara, but...can you tell me right now that you have true feelings for me? I mean, if you can't say that right now, that's okay, we can work that out, since you know I have feelings for you, but-"  
"God, you talk too much." Gaara cut him off, placing a hand over the mouth. "I don't know how everyone can put up with you sometimes." He said with a smirk.  
"What?"   
Gaara tugged on the spandex suit, and pulled Lee down into another kiss. _I do like doing __**this**_ The both broke apart a few moments later, it had been the longest kiss they had had out of the three that had taken place in the last fifteen minutes or so.  
"But...I like putting up with you." Gaara stepped back, looking at the Leaf's body. He couldn't take his eyes off of it.  
"Yes, I do have feelings for you. What you call 'true' feelings, I guess. I don't know what they are...but I do want you to be near me. When you're near me...I don't feel so alone, Lee."  
"Then, where do we go from here, Gaara?"  
Gaara smirked at Lee. "Stop by my office later tonight. You'll see where I want us to go."  
With that, he turned on his heels, and walked off.  
_Great,_ Lee thought _I hope my life won't get any crazier now that I' know I really really care about him..._


	3. Quality Time with Each Other

A/N: Hello there again! Thanks for reading this up to this point, and thanks go out to KakaIru for the first review of my story...enjoy! And the mature rating WILL set in with much yaoiness soon...you were warned! But, really, do you care? Nope:) BTW, I don't own Gaara and Lee or anyone from Naruto...

It was late, nine o'clock, as Lee walked to the office door. _Just stay calm...he probably just wants to talk. He's had time to think about all of this...right?_ Lee came to the wooden door, and gently knocked.  
"Gaara?"  
No response came from the other side.  
"Gaara? Do you still want to talk?" Lee opened the door slightly and peered in.  
Gaara was sitting at the desk, looking out the window, at the cresent moon that shone over Suna.  
"I wasn't sure if you would come."  
"Why? I..deeply care about you. I'd...like to..um.." Great. Lee was feeling shy again.  
Gaara stood up and walked over to the jonin. His aqua eyes were wide as he stared at the older boy. "You'd like to...what?" Lee could see the boy had asked a simple, innocent question like a child.  
"Well, um...hey!" Lee thought of a way to change the direction of the conversation. "What about you? You asked me what I felt, and I told you, in detail, and I said I care about you, but what about you?"  
Gaara closed his eyes with a sigh, and sat back down in his chair, eyes remaining closed.

Images of last night's dream flashed. Lee..sitting next to him, kissing him, near a small oasis. Gaara hadn't wanted him to stop, it was addicitve. He wondered if that was how the Leaf kissed in real life. Lee had taken him into the water, and continued to kiss him...and that's when he had woken up, the sheets stained with the remains of the wet dream. The red-head realized he wished that would happen...here and now.  
"Gaara? You okay?" Lee asked  
_Here and now...I want this_ Gaara sprang up from the chair and pushed Lee against the wall. Lee was shocked at two things. One, the force that Gaara had pushed him with, and two, the erection Lee could feel pressed against him. Which really didn't help the situation, Lee was already stimulated enough.

Gaara touched a hand to the older boy's cheeck, noticing a scar.  
"Where did you get this?" He whispered  
"That? Don't worry, it's nothing."  
"Where. Did. You. Get. It."  
"On a mission last year...against some Sound ninja."  
Gaara pulled the hand away, and stared at the ground.  
"Oh. I..would have known about it..if I hadn't stopped writing you." An emotion shone in Gaara's eyes that Lee had never seen before: guilt.  
"Gaara, it's not-"  
"I didn't want to stop writing you. I..really enjoyed your letters. I...only stopped because-"  
"You were busy. It can't-"  
Gaara shot him a look that screamed _Shut up for a moment! You talk too much!_  
The red-head sighed. "I stopped writing because..." Gaara's face turned red. "Because I felt feelings for you..and...I wanted things from you."  
"Things?"  
Gaara closed his eyes, "Sometimes, you are too naive to be a shinobi." A small...smile? crept upon the edges of Gaara's mouth.  
In one quick motion, he pulled Lee to his height, and kissed him passionately. There wasn't much of a height difference, only a few inches, but Gaara wanted to pull the Leaf to him, commanded him in some way.

_I shouldn't push this any farther, maybe he's confused..maybe..._ Lee's train of thought stopped there, because he knew he wanted this. And apparently, the Kazekage did too. Lee deepend the kiss, and Gaara continued, but he wanted more. He licked Lee's lips with his tounge, and let out a small whimper when Lee wouldn't open his mouth. But, Lee complied, and the kiss went even farther. Gaara placed his hands on the older boy's shoulders, and broke away a few moments later.  
"What..what does this mean, Lee?" He panted  
"Well, it most likely means...you are attracted to me, and..." Wow, this was hard to explain. "And that you most likely want to be with me."  
Gaara nodded a moment later. "Yes...I believe that is what I feel. But I never felt these feelings before, so it's hard to tell exactly."

"Don't worry, we will find what this all means together."  
"Together? Like, as in...?"  
Lee nodded. "Yes, like..boyfriends."  
Gaara placed his head on the Leaf's chest. "Yes." He whispered. It truly seemed like another dream to him, and he was ready to jump out a window if he found out this was all a dream.  
"But, Gaara, this needs to be kept a secret. I'm not sure how the village will react, so..."  
"Don't worry about it." Gaara said calmly and cooly. "You will just be my little secert." _More like my dirty little secret..._

They spent the next two hours catching up, talking about life in general, hobbies, friends, and feelings. At eleven, Gaara told him he needed rest, and ordered him out. But not before another kiss...

Lee walked out of the office in a daze. He'd gone in there worried but happy, and came out with a...boyfriend? Yeah, he hadn't expected it. But, he realized feelings were there that were very strong. He cared about the young red-head; he thought he was sensitive and kind under the emotionless exterior. But..he didn't expect the Kazekage to be that passionate under the cold stare and blunt tone.

The Leaf opened his new apartment door, and fell on top of his bed, too tired to even remove his jonin uniform. It had been one exciting first day...yes, first day. He felt his eyes grow heavy as he drifted off into slumber...

Lee didn't know what time it was, but he felt a presence in his room. Not an evil one, but a presence no the less.  
"Huh?" he tried to mumble, but he was so tired, he could barely open his eyes.  
He heard a small laugh, and felt a hand on his forehead, gently removing the hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.  
Before Lee knew it, he had closed his eyes and fallen back to sleep.  
It was the next morning, and Lee was training at the Suna Training Grounds. He had the day off (Thank God! He needed it.) because he was only scheduled to train the other chunin and genin on Mondays and Wednesdays, and it was Thursday.  
The Leaf barely remembered what had happened last night. _It was probably just a dream...but could it have been...? No, he wouldn't...then again..._ Lee thought it could have been Gaara, but that was highly unlikely. Why would he come into Lee's apartment in the dead of night? Then again, Gaara was known for being unorthodox.

Just as Lee was about to kick a post, sand sprang up, catching the kick.  
"You should be more careful. Someone could get hurt." A monotone voice said.  
"Gaara?" The leaf looked up, and the red-head was sitting on the post.  
"You should look before you kick."  
"Um..sorry about that!" Lee flushed with embarrassment.  
The red-head got off the post, and took Lee's hand.  
"I want to show you something."  
"What?"  
Gaara grabbed the Suna jonin suit that Lee was borrowing, and pulled him down into a kiss. _He seems to really enjoy doing that..._ thought the Leaf.  
"Trust me. You will enjoy it."

Gaara dragged the bushy-browed boy by the wrist across the training field, and out of the city limits.  
"G-Gaara? Where-"  
The red-head turned his head slightly, only enough to get the stern look on his face across to the boy. A look that told him to shut up, and stay that way. Which of course Lee did.  
Gaara stopped when the two boys reached the edge of a cliff that loomed over a small pool of water with one lone tree standing near by.  
"Sit." The Kazekage ordered the boy, who immediately sat at the order. The jonin had no idea what was going on, but he sat without another word.

Gaara knew what he wanted to do with the Leaf, but his nerves took over, so he sat gracefully next to the boy.  
"Hey Ga-" The red-head placed his hand over the boy's mouth.  
"Just..shut up for a moment, I'm trying to think." Gaara closed his eyes and he felt Lee's breath on his hand. _That's not exactly helping me at the moment..._  
He finally took his hand away, and pulled his knees up closer to his face, resting his chin on them.

"You okay?" Lee quietly asked  
"...Yeah, why?" Gaara said in his usual tone.  
"No reason, I guess. It's just...you look troubled."  
Gaara glanced at him, with cold eyes. "No. I'm not troubled."  
Lee shrugged. That was just how Gaara was. Cold, distant, moody. Liked to brood about things and not tell you what. He didn't mind, though. He liked it when Gaara was like that. It was almost kind of a turn-on.

After a few moments of silence, Gaara spoke up.  
"I brought you here..because I like this place. It..relaxes me."  
"Yeah, it is nice here." The Leaf gave him one of his signature grins, and Gaara had to look away before his feelings took over...and he did "things" to the Leaf.

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up! Let's fight!" Lee shouted  
Now Gaara had to look at him out of sheer curiosity. "What?"  
"C'mon, let's have a rematch! I've always wanted to, and-"  
"No."  
"Huh? Why? You wrote once that you thought one day we could and-"  
"I said no."  
"Um..Oh! C'mon Gaara, PLEASE?" Lee begged him.  
"No!" The voice was hard and firm, and Gaara wanted the matter to be dropped.  
"Fine!" Lee said in a huff. "Will you at least tell me why?"

Gaara turned his gaze down to the oasis. He didn't want to make Lee mad, but...  
"It's not that I don't want to, but...what if I hurt you again?"  
Lee looked at him, and saw emotions swimming in the aqua eyes.  
"Hurt me again? Oh, you mean..."  
Gaara nodded. "The exams."  
"That was years ago Gaara, and you have changed. I wasn't hurt that bad, and besides, I trust you.  
Gaara glanced at him. "Don't lie. You were in a lot of pain, I can see right through what you said just by looking in your eyes. And...at least one of us trusts me."  
"Okay...maybe it hurt a little, but believe me! I know you're different now. You would never hurt me because you care about me, right?"  
"Of course. I would never hurt you intentionally, Lee, but..."  
"You won't lose control. I know you won't."

Gaara looked at the boy. _How can he trust me? Care for me? After what happened?_  
"Look, I'll make you a deal. If you fight with me and win, I'll do whatever you want me to."  
Gaara's head shot up. "Anything?"  
The Leaf nodded. "But if I win, the next time I ask for a practice fight, you have to agree without hesitation."  
Gaara stood up. "Alright, fine." _But I will be winning, Lee... and then..._The two boys faced each other, as they stood a little ways from the cliff and oasis.  
Lee lunged at the red-head with a firing kick that was caught by the sand.  
"I thought you had gotten stronger, Lee. Isn't that how you began the last fight?"  
But Lee had vanished to Gaara's surprise. _Where...?_  
Gaara felt the sand leap up to protect him behind him, and saw Lee's next kick being blocked.  
"I have gotten faster!"  
And Gaara knew he was right. The kicks and jabs kept coming, and Gaara wondered how much longer the sand could keep up.

Then, Lee stopped and stood in front of him. And the jonin charged at the Kazekage, throwing fast jabs that actually pushed through the sand. Gaara realized the kicks had just been a ploy into making him think that Lee hadn't changed as much as he thought. And now, Gaara had to actually dodge the fists.  
_Alright...I want to end this...because now I want to have a different kind of fun..._ The young leader thought.

Lee's next punch was stopped by a wave of sand that shot up from the ground and grabbed his wrist. Gaara smiled devilishly as more sand caught the Leaf's legs and hoisted him into the air, upside down, only about a foot off the ground.  
"Hey, what-"  
But Gaara had stepped forward, and placed a small kiss on Lee's lips.  
"Looks like I won."  
"But Gaara! I don't think this is-"  
"Fair? You never told me to fight fair, Lee. But you have gotten a lot stronger...and I like that."  
The way he said that last statement made Lee gulp with nervousness.  
"Now, not that that wasn't fun, but it's time to do what I want to do."

And Gaara began walking towards the oasis, Lee still being held upside down by the sand that followed the red-head like a puppy.


	4. Love?

Gaara?! I think you can put me down now!" The Leaf shouted  
But all Lee got in response was a snicker. "No, now we do what I want to do."  
Lee was still upside down, and he felt the blood rushing to his head. Usually, he could take this type of pain and not fear what was to come, but now, being held upside down by the sand, and Gaara's tone being one that was not his normal one, he was pretty scared of what was to come.

They reached the edge of the oasis pool when Gaara stopped.  
"Oh, we're just going to sit and talk, right?" Lee hear his voice crack  
"No." Gaara un-strapped his gourd and placed it on the ground. Then, he continued walking..into the pool?  
"Ga-!" It was all Lee could get out as the sand continued to drag him along, and soon his head was only a few inches above the water.  
"Can you at least tell-" Again, Lee was cut off as the sand released its hold on him, and dropped him into the water. When he was able to right himself, Lee noticed that the water level was just above his waist. But he was more shocked by what he saw Gaara doing.

"Gaara?" Lee all but shouted. The Kazekage had started to remove his dark maroon coat, it was already hanging off the shoulder.  
"You said if I won, you would do whatever I told you to."  
_Damn...I __**really **__need to choose my words carefully from now on..._  
"But-but, Gaara! What did you have in mind?" That would be the dumbest question asked this year in the entire world, in Lee's opinion.

"It's not obvious?" The red-head whispered  
"Um..well.."  
Gaara walked over to Lee, and placed his arms around the Leaf's neck.  
"Why do you care about me?"  
"What?"  
"Why..do you care...about me?" Gaara repeated, only this time, he began to kiss the older jonin's neck.  
"'Cause I do...I...I.." _Okay, this is really hard to answer right now!_ "I think you're a great p-person..and..and there really is no explanation for..c-c-caring about someone..you just feel...h-happy around t-them-and- you want them to-"  
"Shh..you talk too much." Gaara pressed a firm kiss on Lee's lips, and backed away.  
He began to take off the long trench coat, revealing the mesh shirt underneath.  
"I dreamt once...that we were both here..now I'm going to see if that dream can become a reality."

Lee's eyes widen as Gaara continued to undress, in the end only leaving black boxers. The Leaf could feel himself getting hard as he looked at the pale skin, the amazing body.  
"Well?" The Kazekage asked  
Lee was too stunned to answer, so Gaara walked over to him, and kissed him again. Okay, now Lee was really aroused..but he had to maintain control...he had to..I mean someone in the relationship had to! Right?  
But Lee gave in, and deepened the kiss, feeling Gaara's tongue touch his own. He felt the red-head's hand move along his traditional outfit, gently caressing him.

"Now, it's my turn for fun."  
Gaara found the zipper for the outfit, and pulled it down sensuously. He then pulled it off the Leaf's arms, and glanced at the face. Lee's eyes were halfway closed, and it turned Gaara on even more. He pulled the outfit down to the waist, and began kissing the tan body in front of him. The Leaf let out a moan that quickened the tongue and lips of the red-head.

"What if-what if someone-" Lee was still conscious, and wasn't totally out of it.  
"No one will see us. Only you and I know of this place.." Gaara looked at Lee, his eyes not leaving the brown ones before him. He firmly pulled on the Leaf's chin.  
"I want you..now."  
"Huh?! Gaara-" But Gaara controlled the sand that was dormant in the bottom of the pool, and it pushed to the shore of the pool.

Gaara was quickly on top of him.  
"But-but Gaara! We just got together, isn't it too soon, for you know...sex? And wait how do you even know-?"  
Gaara placed a lone finger on the Leaf's lips.  
"I've watched people..when I was younger..with my eye..." He whispered into Lee's ear. "And..many say that this doesn't qualify as sex.."  
_Qualifies?! He means..!_  
"Well, it does to me!" Lee retorted.  
"But..don't you want me Lee?"  
"Um..."   
Heck, yeah he wanted him! Badly, if anyone could tell from the bulge below the waist. But..they had just gotten invovled! It had only been what, three days since he'd arrived? Then again...he knew he'd fantasized about this for so long...Gaara wanting him...and now that it was going to come true...why should he stop it?

Lee faced Gaara, and looked at him, a slow smile crossing his face. He nodded at the red-head, whose eyes flashed with hunger.

Gaara placed his hand over his lover's erection, and he heard the Leaf gasp.  
"This..should be a lot of fun for you too.." He whispered in Lee's ear, causing the bushy-browed boy to turn red.

Gaara ripped off the rest off Lee's suit and boots, leaving the jonin naked before his eyes. Aqua eyes that stared at the Leaf longingly and hungrily.  
Gaara kissed the body all the way down to the his lover's groin; Lee either gasping or moaning at the touch of the soft lips. The red-head kissed the shaft, and ventured further down, and kissed the tip. Then, he placed it in his mouth, and began to suck gently, causing his boyfriend..his lover to moan and arch with pleasure.  
Lee could have sworn he heard Gaara purring, but he defnetly knew he was humming .  
"G-G" It was all Lee could manage, and he felt himself climax and saw Gaara wipping his lips with his tounge. The red-head let out a sigh, and climbe up near Lee.

"I..gave you that..pleasure?" he whispered sleeply.  
All Lee could do was nod.  
"I..don't know why I care about you Lee...but I do. You said..those feelings are hard to explain..right?"  
Again, all Lee could do was nod.  
Gaara smiled, which Lee had never seen him do before. It was an outright smile.  
"I'm glad..someone can care about me.. want me..and I can do the same." The Kazekage's eyelids began to close from exhaustion  
"..Love you..Lee"  
"Huh?" Lee shot up. He couldn't have heard him right. No way! He couldn't have. But the young leader had already fallen asleep.

_He didn't say that..no, he said something else...probably "loved it, Lee" or "Did you love it, Lee?" Not, I repeat, NOT "Love, __**you**__, Lee."...did he?_

Lee was in a state of wonder as he stared at the red-head beside him, who was asleep, tired from, well...the "fun" that they had just had. The Leaf had enjoyed every moment of it, realizing that him thinking Gaara was passionate (and sometimes down right horny) was correct. But..had he just told Lee that he loved him? Lee didn't even know if Gaara knew, without a doubt, what it truly meant to love someone. The Leaf knew that the other sand siblings had tried to talk to Gaara about love over the past few years; Lee himself had even mentioned it. But to come out of the blue, and say it like that? It was...just not Gaara.

_But what about me? Do I...love __**him**_ The brown haired boy wondered. He knew he deeply cared for Gaara; he had ever since they became friends after the Kazekage had saved him from Kimimaro. And soon, he knew he had developed deeper, romantic feelings for the boy. But, was it becoming love? How would he know? Gai-Sensei had said that he would know he was in love with the right girl when he would give anything to protect her, care for her, treat her right, and love her. _The problem is...Gaara isn't a girl! Can I still use that same logic?!_ Lee sighed. He guessed he could...but it still didn't answer his question. Did he love Gaara?

All the Leaf did know was that they had to get back to the palace before anyone noticed they were gone. Lee found some spare clothes (a sand shinobi outfit) of his that had been in the backpack (his clothes were in the pool) and tugged them on..clothes Gaara would be a little bit more difficult to find, though, since his only set was in the pool. He walked to the edge, and glanced back at Gaara. The younger boy was still sound asleep, so Lee went into the water and found the clothes the boy had (seductively) taken off in front of the bushy-browed lad.

_These are soaked, I can't put them on him..._ Apparently, Gaara only thought so far ahead when he was horny/hard/wanting Lee. Lee searched his backpack for another set of clothes. He found another shinobi outfit, but he knew it would be too big on the red-head...and how would he dress him? After taking out the set, Lee placed both his and Gaara's wet clothes in the backpack; he would worry about them later.

Lee wondered how he could dress the boy without disturbing him..or ticking him off. For a moment, all Lee could do was stare at the wonderful body before him. _Now, Lee..calm yourself...this is not the time to get hard!_  
He gently sat down behind the boy, and cautiously lifted him towards him. Gaara didn't even make a sound, but Lee noticed a small smile on his lips. He quietly placed a mesh shirt over the boy, gently lifting the arms. _Wow, he's a heavy sleeper.._ That would cover him somewhat for now..but to cover the bottom half? Lee just took the pair of pants and covered his lover's waist with them. Then he gently lifted the boy up into his arms, determined to sneak into the palace with him.After about a half hour, Lee had managed to sneak into Gaara's palace, his home. He, through only a miracle, had managed to dodge most of Suna by going through alleyways; he also had managed to avoid Temari, Kankuro, and many guards as well. That was only thanks to Gaara telling him years ago about how he used back doors in the palace to avoid running into people.

But now, he was standing in the doorway of Gaara's bedroom, and he was in awe. The room was huge, a double bed in the center, with a dark red satin cover. There was a desk in the far right corner, and shelves lining the left wall with books and assorted weapons. There was also a pile of papers with drawings and pencils near the bed.

Lee gently walked over to the bed, and placed the red-head in it. He heard him let out a soft moan, and another small smile appeared.  
_I better stay here to make sure he's all right.._ So he pulled out the chair for the desk and sat, watching the Kazekage. He could watch him all day if he ever would be able to. But..what Gaara had said was still on his mind...should he ask him about it when he wakes up?

Like God had been listening to his thoughts, Gaara began to blink his eyes open, and he sat up holding his head.

"Lee? You..brought me back?  
"Yeah, you okay?" Lee walked over and sat next to him.  
Gaara gave a short nod in response. "And the clothes?" Gaara tugged at the shirt in response.  
"All I had. Next time you want to seduce me, you might want to bring extra clothes!" Lee gave a smile.  
Gaara reached over, and placed a hand on Lee's cheek, and brought the Leaf's ear to his mouth.  
"I wasn't just seducing you Lee, I meant every word I said."  
Lee's eyes turned owlishly. "E-every word?"  
"Every word Lee."Gaara licked Lee's ear in response.  
"Now, I think you'd better go. Don't want someone catching us...like this." Gaara smirked.

Lee nodded, and stood up, but went to his backpack first.  
"H-H-here's your wet clothes." He stammered while he took them out. Gaara's gaze was on him the entire time, and Lee saw him smirking. Or was it a smile?  
"S-see you later, Gaara." And Lee bolted out the door.

Gaara just stared at the door, where Lee had been. "Yes, every word.." he smiled to himself. If what he was feeling was what he thought it was, this relationship was going to get a lot more interesting...


	5. Traitor?

[A/N: Hello again! And no, I don't own Gaara and Lee or anyone from Naruto...but you gotta admit, we all wish we did, right?

Two days has passed since the whole wonderful oasis incident; days that, in Lee's opinion, could have been more exciting. He wasn't suppose to train the genin until Monday, and the Friday and Saturday that have passed were down right boring compared to the excitement on Thursday.

He had mostly spent the days training or roaming Suna, with not much else to do. The village's people were friendly to him, and he had some money to spend, but training was really the only thing that could occupy his time for now.

He also knew that Gaara had been busy with dealing with Kazekage duties to spend time with him, but Lee didn't mind. When Lee had to go to the office that was given to him to fill out paperwork dealing with his students, Gaara had stopped by, given him a small kiss, and went on his way without a word. He'd received another small kiss when walking through the hall way yesterday, but other than that, he hadn't seen his boyfriend. Or any discussion about what the red-head had said at the oasis. That..somewhat worried Lee.

But the Leaf was more surprised when one of Gaara's aids came to his apartment door Sunday morning, saying the Kazekage requested he report to his office to speak with him. Lee was surprised. If Gaara wanted to see him, he most likely would have come to his apartment himself. So why...?

But Lee went straight to the office, and knocked on the door.  
"Come in."  
"Gaara? Hey, what's-"  
"Sit Lee."  
"Uh...sure." Lee sat in the chair opposite the desk. Gaara was staring at him. But it wasn't the normal stare. It was a glare, full of anger that Lee hadn't seen since the chunin exams.  
"Gaara? Something wrong?"  
"You tell me, Lee."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"Why don't you tell me about the important Suna documents that are missing?"  
"What?! I still don't understand-"  
"Those documents were stolen, Lee, and-"  
"You think I took them?!"

Gaara closed his eyes, he tried to steady himself.  
"If not you, then-"  
"I can't believe what I'm hearing Gaara!"  
"Look, Lee. My officials have talked with me. We believe the scrolls were taken by someone from the outside. You are the only person who is not from Suna living here at the time, and...maybe spending time with me was just a distraction..."  
Lee's eyes grew wide, and his anger boiled. Normally, he was a calm person..but..

"A **DISTRACTION?!**" He shouted, "Are you kidding me? Gaara, why would I betray Suna, betray YOU? You know me! Since we were thirteen, you've known me! So you trust these people more than me? You just assume that I stole them?! You have no trust in me? None at all?"

"Lee...just.." Gaara couldn't even look him in the eye. He didn't want to believe Lee had taken then scrolls and documents, but whom else would? Maybe someone from Suna had, but...

"JUST WHAT? I..I still can't believe this. What makes you think I stole them? WHAT?!"  
"Maybe..you didn't steal them yourself...but..maybe you saw someone who did, and are.."  
"What?! I might be covering for someone?! I..You want me to leave, Gaara?"

Gaara was silent. He was just staring at the ground.

"Your silence is deafening." Lee stood up, and walked to the door.  
"I guess..you really didn't mean every word you said...or you would have more trust in me."  
Gaara's head shot up. "Lee.."  
The Leaf smirked and made a chuckle. "To think, I thought I was falling in love with you..I guess..things never change." And he slammed the door, leaving a speechless Gaara staring at where the bushy-browed boy had been standing.

[A/N: Sorry that it's so short, but I figured since this was an important chapter, it would be more powerful shorter. Were you expecting this? And yes, I almost cried while writing this...


	6. My Mistake & Our First Time

[A/N: Hola again my friends! Hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long!

BTW: Gaara and Lee aren't mine...I just borrow them for my sick amusement..XD

Gaara sat at his desk, staring out into the village streets. It had been two days since Lee had stormed out of his office, and left Suna. The genin were heartbroken to hear that Lee had left, and...so was Gaara. Lee had been the only thing on his mind for the past two days.  
Gaara never had any trust in anyone, he believed he never could. But Lee...a part wanted to trust him, and another part wanted to believe that he had stolen the documents.

The office door opened, and Temari stepped in.  
"Gaara, good news!"  
"I really don't want to hear it, Temari. I'm not in the mood."  
"We found the guy who stole the scrolls!"  
Gaara felt his heart leap into his throat. "What?"  
"Yeah, you wouldn't have believed it! It was one of the councilors! He was working undercover for some rogue ninja who wanted to invade Suna. But we caught him, and some ANBU were dispatched to take care of the other ninja."

Gaara stopped listening after she said "councilors". _It..it wasn't Lee! Thank.._ But reality hit Gaara like a stone. He had already accused Lee, betrayed him. Lee's words echoed in his head. _To think, I thought I was falling in love with you..guess things never change.._ Gaara felt pain radiate through his body.

"Why didn't I trust him?" He whispered out loud, gripping his hurting chest.  
"Hm?" Temari responded.  
"Why? And..I do love him! Why did I think it was him?!"  
"Gaara, what's-"  
"I made a mistake, Temari. And now..."  
"Oh, you mean Lee?"  
Gaara's head shot up. "You know that-"  
"Yeah, I heard from one of the councilors. Why did you think it was him?"  
"I..don't know. I..guess I just didn't want to trust him. I acted rash and stupid."  
"You didn't want to trust him because you were falling in love with him."

Gaara looked at her inquisitively. She continued.  
"If you trusted him, your heart would be vulnerable, no? Your love for him would be seen by him, and you could be hurt again."  
"Y-yeah..that's probably it. But how did you know about us?"  
"Ever since that day you came to me on the roof, and said you had feelings for a certain guy, I figured it was him; I knew you were probably falling in love."

Gaara looked at the Kazekage hat he had placed on his desk. He knew what he had to do, where he had to go.  
He lept out of the chair, grabbed his hat, and ran to the door.  
"Cover for me while I'm gone." It was an order; Temari also didn't need to ask where he was going, she already knew.  
Gaara ran out of Suna, traveling through the alleyways so no one would catch him, and ask him where he was going. He needed to get to Konoha, and fast. He needed to speak with Lee. He needed to say everything..before it was too late.Lee was taking a nap on the couch. He had visited Lady Hokage two days ago, and he recalled the conversation in his mind.  
_"You know I would never betray anyone, Lady Hokage, don't you? How could he think this?!"  
"Don't worry, Lee. I'm sure he just made a mistake. You're in no trouble. Just give him time."_  
"Why should I?" Lee said aloud to himself. "I mean, he honestly doesn't care about me!"

Lee heard a sharp rap at the door. Maybe it was Gai-Sensei, here to cheer him up. The Leaf hadn't been out of his house since he'd come home, and he guessed Gai would check up on him when he heard the news from Lady Hokage.  
But the figure at the door was not the beloved trainer. Far from it.

Gaara stood at the door, flushed red from the nonstop run that he had made to get there. It had only taken him a day and a half to arrive on Lee's doorstep.  
Lee stared at the red-head, with his Kazekage hat in his hand.  
"Lord Kazekage."  
Gaara winced at the formality.  
"I..thought I told you to never call me that, Lee." He tried a small smile, but it didn't work.  
"You said a lot a things." Lee wanted to slam the door out of spite and anger, and he turned to, but...

"Lee, wait!" Gaara grabbed his hand. "I made a mistake! I know it wasn't you!"  
"Then why did you think it was?"  
"I.." Gaara was scared to say it. **SCARED..** That was new for him.  
"You can't give me an answer?"  
"Lee, give me another chance. You..you're the only one who's ever cared about me. I..I need you."  
Lee looked into the aqua eyes. He saw emotions he'd never seen there before. Regert. Sorrow. Pain. And..tears?  
"Please." Wow, that was also new. Gaara was never poliet. NEVER.  
Lee turned and shut the door, but he didn't leave to go into another room. He sat down by the door, waiting to see if he would hear what he thought he would from the man on the other side.

Gaara stared at the closed door. _No..he does hate me...no.._  
"Lee, please. I'm..sorry, okay?" The red-head pleaded. He hadn't felt this terrible since he was six..since the whole Yashamaru incident.  
"I know you're there, Lee! You can hear me!"  
Silence piereced the air like a knife. Gaara felt his knees shake.  
"You're the first person in a long time to bring this emotion out of me. And I want you to keep bringing it out, keep making me feel this way."

Gaara fell down onto his knees, and placed a hand on the door.  
"You want me to say it? Fine, I love you!" he said. "I didn't realize until a few days ago. That's the most likely reason why I though it was you. I wanted to push you away so I wouldn't have the chance to get hurt again. It was stupid; I should have trusted you more. But.." he paused, "I know you hate me now, which I guess you should."  
He stood up to leave. "That's all I wanted to say. I..I love you." He turned away from the door.

The door cracked open, and Lee looked at him. _I thought so.._ He smiled to himself.  
"So...you want to come inside?"  
Gaara stared at him. This couldn't be happening. He walked over to the Leaf, who ran a hand through his red locks. He then placed the hand around the young leader's waist, and led him inside.

Lee lead the red-head into the living room of his home. He could see the disbelief etched in Gaara's face, like he thought this was just a dream.

"Please, sit." Lee told him, and Gaara cautiously sat on the couch; Lee taking the seat next to him.  
There was a tense, awkward moment of silence between the two, when Gaara quietly whispered, "What..does this mean, Lee?"  
"I forgive you, that's what it means."  
Gaara let out a relieved sigh, but he responded "Why? Why would you?"  
"Hm? Forgive you?"  
Gaara nodded, "Anyone with half a brain wouldn't forgive me."  
"Well, I guess I just..love you too much to let you go." Lee grined, "And besides, I already know I'm not that smart!"  
Gaara stared at him, and before Lee knew how to respond, the red-head had jumped on top of him.

"So..I'm guessing you want me to come back to Suna?"  
Gaara responded with firm kiss on his lips, and placed his arms around the older boy's neck.  
"I missed kissing you like that. I missed you."  
All Lee could do was nod, and Gaara kissed him again, his tounge licking the Leaf's lips, asking him to deepen the kiss. Lee obliged, and Gaara began to taste the older boy's gums and tounge, and smiled to himself. Kissing Lee passionately like this was one of the most pleasurable things to the Kazekage, but he wanted more.

The red-head pulled away slowly, his eyes half-way closed.  
"Where's your room?" He said between pants  
"Upstairs..?" Lee said, and before he knew it, Gaara had pulled him off the couch and was pulling him by the wrist up the stairs.Gaara found the Leaf's room without any help. It was small, with only a desk, a small bookshelf, some weights for training, and of course, a bed. It was smaller than the Kazekage's, but it would do.

Lee saw the red-head's eyes turn a passionate grey as the younge leader shut the bedroom door behind them, his back pressed agains the door as he pulled the older jonin to him.  
"I want you..in me. Now."  
"Gaara? I mean..I don't..I.."  
"Don't be scared. You want me. And.." He pressed his hardend groin into the Leaf, "And I want you."

Before Lee knew what happened, Gaara was laying on the bed, holding the jonin on top of him, staring at him hungrily. He started to take off the Kazekage robes, when Lee piped up.  
"But-but Gaara! Won't I hurt you? The sand-"  
"No, you won't hurt me. I know you won't. And..the sand isn't here."  
Lee looked around the room. _Where's his gourd?_  
"Gaara, the gourd-"  
"I left it at Suna."  
"What?! Why? You could have been hurt coming here! You-"  
Gaara placed a finger over Lee's lips.  
"I'm fine. I'm stronger now. The gourd helps..but I can control sand from the earth. And..I was just in a hurry to get here. Don't worry, I can take pain, Lee. And..you won't harm me. I do trust you."

Lee was surprised at what Gaara had said, but then again, he wasn't. Gaara was stronger than before. But Lee soon saw Gaara had completely stripped while his mind had been thinking, his black boxers the only thing remaining. The red-head's eyes were grey, and they stared at Lee, begging him.

Lee gulped with nervousness. He wanted this, he really did. But..he was scared as well. What if he wasn't any good? What if, after they did it, Gaara didn't want to be with him anymore. He wasn't worried about doing what they did last time, but going farther...it being his first time...it scared the crap out of him.

But Lee's desire took over, and he slowly stripped off the green spandex suit, Gaara's eyes on the body before him. Lee slowly lowered himself, kissing the smaller boy's body, starting with his neck, leaving a hickey on the shoulder blade. Gaara let out a moan as the older jonin kissed his body, the tounge lingering on the abs and belly button.

Lee finally reached the boxers the boy had on, and he tugged them off violently; recieving another moan from the Kazekage. The Leaf grinned devilshly at the younger boy as he began kiss the hardened shaft.  
"L-Lee.." It was all Gaara could get out before another moan came from deep inside of him.  
Lee took the hardened erection into his mouth, and sucked while the red-head grasped at the bed, arching and moaning with pleasure.  
When the boy climaxed, Lee licked his lip seductively, noticing the boy had already turned over. "Now Lee..." He ordered."What about...um..lubrication?"  
"In my bag. Hurry."  
Lee looked through the small pouch the leader had brought, finding a lubricant. _Looks like someone planned ahead..._  
"Where did-"  
"Don't ask questions."  
The Leaf squeezed out the gel, rubbing it on three fingers, and penetrated his lover with them. A content sigh escaped the Kazekage.

Before Gaara knew what was coming next, he felt his lover penetrate him, firm hands grasping his waist. He felt his breath catch, and he felt euphoric.  
"I'm not hurt-"  
"Shut up, Lee. And harder!"  
Lee penetrated again, harder this time, and Gaara moaned, the sound music to Lee's ears. "Yes, Lee..yes.." He whispered to the jonin.

After three more thrusts, the Leaf had climaxed, and both boys collapsed on the bed.  
"Sorry, Gaara. It was my first time..sometimes it can last longer...and I don't think I was that good-"  
Gaara kissed him on the lips.  
"It was wonderful..." he whispered

The two fell asleep on the bed, in a warm embrace.


	7. Sand, Caring, Lust, and Blood

[A/N: Hello again! Yes, another chapter is here for you! Thanks go out to all the reviews I have gotten, and the compliments as well. You guys really enjoy this, and that makes me very happy. So enjoy, and more reviews and opinions are welcomed! And I still don't own these two XD...just the plot is mine.

A firm hand shook Lee awake the next morning.  
"Lee, get up."  
"Huh?"  
"We have to go. Get up." Gaara told him.  
Lee sat up, and rubbed his eyes, but Gaara threw his green spandex outfit at him.  
"Get dressed." Gaara left the room and shut the door behind him.

_What's with him? No 'Good morning' or 'hello' or anything?_ Lee sighed. It seemed the old, less emotional Gaara had returned over night. That wasn't a big surprise. But..it hurt Lee somewhat that Gaara didn't even seem happy about what happened yesterday. Lee shook his head. _He just has other things on his mind, that's all! Yeah, he probably is very happy about last night..right?_ But Lee felt doubtful about everything.

He tugged his clothes on, and opened the door, and saw Gaara sitting on the couch. Lee went and stood on the stairs, close enough so Gaara could hear him without having to shout.  
"Let me just pack a small bag. My Sensei can ship the rest back to Suna." He told him.  
Gaara looked as the jonin wander up the stairs. Something was bothering the older boy, his tone had been differently almost...hurt? The red-head wondered what was bothering the boy, and followed him up the stairs, and stood in the doorway of the Leaf's room.  
He eyed the older boy packing his belongings in a bag that he could carry on his back. _He's..not smiling..or loud. That's not like him...Did I do something?_

"Lee, what's wrong?"  
"What?" Lee looked at where the red-head was standing, surprised he was there, "Nothing's wrong." He went back to packing.  
"Your lying Lee."  
"No, I'm not."  
"Lee, what's wrong?" Gaara repeated, more firmly.  
"Nothing, Gaara! Nothing! Just drop it, okay?"

Gaara shook his head.._ So..he's going to be stubborn?_  
The Kazekage entered the room, and pushed the older jonin against the desk.  
"Ga-" Gaara placed a hand over Lee's mouth.  
"Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?"  
Lee stared at the aqua eyes, and he saw they were filled with not only hard determination, but worry.  
Lee smiled, "Gaara, please don't worry, I.."  
"Did I do something?"  
"What, no! Of course not! Why-" Again, Lee was cut off by a pale hand.  
Gaara had a thought about why Lee was like this...

"I told you, I enjoyed last night, don't think I didn't."  
Lee's eyes widened at the Kazekage's words.  
"I loved it..it was amazing. And..." Gaara leaned near Lee's ear, and pressed his body closer to the jonin's, "Next time, I will be in you."  
Lee let out a surprised gasp at that, and Gaara backed up.  
"Now are you okay?"  
All Lee could do was nod.  
"Thought so. Now, we have to get going."  
Lee finished packing, and the two headed out the door.The two men walked out of the gate of Konoha, and their three day trek back to Suna began..but in silence. For about a half hour, Gaara said nothing, and it worried the Leaf. Yes, he was normally quiet, but this silence...it just didn't feel normal.  
"Gaara?"  
The young leader stopped.  
"Lee..just...just promise me something."  
"Sure, anything Gaara."  
Gaara sighed, "Just...promise me you'll be careful."  
"..What do you mean? Of course I'll be careful."  
"No, Lee! You have to promise me."  
Lee walked over to the red-head.  
"I promise...but why-"  
"Am I worried? Because! You take stupid risks, not leaving a battle when you should, or you show off. There might be danger ahead.. I just feel it...and.. I...I'm not going to lose you again!" Gaara's face was flushed, and his eyes were filled with dread.

Lee took the younger boy into his arms.  
"I promise, I won't take any risks that I don't have to. But if I need to protect you, I will. No matter what the risk."  
Gaara sighed with content as Lee held him.  
"I..I just care about you, Lee. I...love you too much to see you get hurt. And...I can't lose you."  
"I know...but I will perform my duties if I must."  
Gaara backed away. "If it was up to me, you would be stuck doing easy escort missions."  
"Well good thing it isn't up to you. You know I'd go insane if I was stuck doing that stuff."  
Gaara smirked at the Leaf. "Yes...but it would only be because I care."  
Lee smiled back. "Don't worry, I know you care."

The red-head walked over to the older boy and placed a kiss on his lips.  
"Now, we have a long way to go."  
The two started out on their trek again, Gaara's face no longer filled with worry.

But on the third day, when they were only about fifty miles from Suna, the sandstorm hit...

_Great, a sandstorm, just what we need!_ Lee thought sadly.  
The storm had picked up suddenly, without any warning, and the winds whipped at Lee's body fiercly, casuing heavy cuts, but Lee tried to ignore them.  
Except...blood was appearing on the jonin's green suit. But, Lee was taught to ignore the pain, and he truged on with the red-head in front of him.

Gaara was used to sandstorms, and he controled the sand around him into a type of shield that would defend his body from the winds. It wasn't truly needed, because the Kazekage had lived in the desert all his life, but it did help. He turned to his lover behind him, and his eyes grew wide when he saw blood appearing on the jonin's outfit.

The red-head stopped, and walked back towards the Leaf, giving him a questioning look.  
"What is it, Gaara?"  
Gaara looked at the suit, then back into the brown eyes, his arms crossed.  
"Don't worry, I'm not in any pain. I can take-AH!"  
As Lee tried to move, he grasped at his side in pain. The winds were picking up, and powerful jets of sand whipped at his body.

Gaara sighed, to remind the Leaf of the promise he had made days before.  
"Well, I guess we could...find shelter...but just for awhile, just to heal my wounds or until the storm stops!"  
Gaara silently nodded, and took the Leaf's hand in his. He saw a cave only a few meters away, luckily, and took Lee inside."Now, rest." Gaara ordered him, and Lee sat, taking out his medical kit. Gaara was glad the Leaf was keeping his word about not taking stupid risks. It meant...there was less chance of losing him.

Lee removed the suit from his chest, and bloody, sandy, scratches were around the muscular chest, a long, deep one near the left side.  
"Great," Lee muttered "Is there a certain way I should clean these? Any special ointment?"  
Gaara nodded, his eyes completely fixed on the blood on the chest. He began to hand Lee a special ointment from Suna, that would take away some of the sting from the scratches. But...  
_I...have to maintain self-control_ The young leader thought,_ This isn't the time or place..._

But, self-control was useless for Gaara, as he jumped on top of the Leaf in a blur.  
"Ah! Gaara, what-"  
But Lee saw that hunger in Gaara's eyes. _His bloodlust..? Please, no..._  
Lee hoped Gaara wasn't getting horny. This really was not the best time for this. But if Lee knew his lover, the blood on Lee's chest was a major turn-on.

And Lee was right, as Gaara moved a finger over one of the bloody scratches, blood accumulating on the finger. The red-head licked it seductively, eyeing the Leaf in a heart-stopping gaze. Lee let out a small moan at the action, and it was a signal that Gaara took as "go further".

And he did. Gaara began to lick the blood from the Leaf's body, slowly and teasingly. First, he started with the small scratches near the neck and head.  
"G-Gaara..." It felt so good, but it was so wrong...  
Gaara continued wiping the blood from the older boy, the jonin moaning and shivering with pleasure. The Kazekage's eyes had become a passionate grey

"You like this. You want this Lee. You know you do."  
Lee groaned. He couldn't lie to himself. He wanted this. Badly, if Gaara could tell from the hardening below his Leaf headband.

Gaara licked and kissed the wonderful body even more sensuously, and began to shiver at the pleasure and heat that racked his body. He took time to lick his lips every so often, to make sure he tasted every drop of Lee's blood. There was some sand in the scratches, but Gaara shook it off. He didn't care. All he wanted was to taste the wonderful blood of his lover that was beneath him.

Finally, Gaara reached the large scratch on the left side of Lee's chest, and began to lick the blood from there. Lee let out a moan that quickened Gaara's tounge's pace, the blood tasting all that much sweeter when the Leaf made noises like that.

But after a few moments, Gaara pulled back, and surveyed his work. He saw Lee's eyes were half closed evocatively.  
The red-head slowly pulled off his Kazekage robe, throwing it to the side.  
"Now, for more pleasure. For the both of us."


	8. Running On Love

A/N: Hello again! Been awhile, but please, enjoy!

And I don't own these two!

"G-Gaara?"  
Lee was in a daze from Gaara licking the blood off of him. But his brain came back to life when the Kazekage stripped off the formal robe, and flung it to the side. Following that was the mesh shirt, then the pants. All that remaind when Gaara jumped on top of Lee was the red and black boxers.

"I said I would have you.. eventually.." He whispered in the Leaf's ear seductively, causing the older boy underneath to shiver with delight.

"N-now? HERE? In this-"  
Gaara placed a finger over Lee's dry lips, his eyes full of hunger.  
"Now."

Lee didn't have the strength to fight the red-head, and he let the boy take off the green suit, leaving the green boxers on. The young leader ran a hand over the hardening erection of his boyfriend, hearing a whimper leaver the jonin. Gaara let out a sigh of content at the whimper, turned on even more by the wonderful sound. He smirked to himself. Tourturing his lover was more fun that he thought it could be...but something else was even more fun.

He violently pulled off the Leaf's boxers, and turned his back to him, and searched through a bag that he had brought. Lee knew all to well what he was looking for.  
"G-Gaara? Did you-"  
"Yes, I found what I-we-need."

Gaara took out the medical ointment he had brought, and squeezed some on to three fingers. He probed them into Lee's entrance without any warning. Lee moaned at the action, and gripped Gaara's shoulders. _Well, I guess he's impatient..._ The Leaf groaned with pleasure when Gaara hit the perfect spot.  
The red-head removed his fingers a few moments later, and began to lather his own member with the ointment.

The red-head eyed the ebony-haired boy beneath him. He recalled the feelings of pleasure the boy had given him..how it made him feel. He wanted Lee to feel those as well. But..he needed to know one question that had been on his mind while traveling with Lee.

He placed one hand on Lee's face, gently caressing the cheek.  
"You..you are mine?"  
Lee's eyes widened at the question. He figured Gaara would be one hundred percent out of it. "His"...Lee didn't even need to think for an answer.  
"Yes, I am."

Gaara kissed him passionatley as he thrusted himself into Lee, causing the older jonin to moan with pleasure. Gaara gripped Lee's hips firmly to hold both men in place. After another hard thrust, Lee wrapped his legs around the younger boy on top of him, causing the red-head to grind into him further.

Gaara began kissing Lee's neck, and smiled when Lee wrapped his legs around him, his hand running through the midnight black hair.  
"Yes..very nice.." He whispered into the older boy's ear, thrusting in and out of his lover quickly and hard.

Lee moaned repeatedly, and didn't want it to end. He felt like he was in a protected shield, or bubble, his world only consisting of him and Gaara. He was hardening quickly, and knew both of their climaxes were coming soon.

"G-Gaara..." He whispered into the Kazekage 's ear, red hair caressing the Leaf's forehead.  
"Shh..it's more wonderful when you just make those noises.." Gaara began to kiss Lee's shoulder blades near the neck.  
Lee continued to grip the red-head's shoulders through another hard penetration, and Gaara let out a moan at the sensation of pleasure coursing through his body.

Their breathing had become ragged, and one final thrust sent both men over the edge, both climaxing at the same point.

Gaara sat back on his knees, breathing raggedly, and stared at his lover, whose eyes were wide with pleasure, whose breathing was also irregular.  
"L-Lee?"  
Lee sat up, and pulled his lover to him, laying him down on top of him.  
"Wonderful..." was all Lee could whisper as he felt himself growing tired, his eyes fluttering close.

Gaara commanded the sand to form a hard barrier around the cave's mouth, so the sandstorm would not harm the boys. The two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms, the storm still raging outside.

OOOoooOOOOooO

Lee awoke when he heard no sounds coming from outside the cave. The winds had died down. Moonlight shone through the sand covering the mouth of the cave, and Lee noticed it glistened off of Gaara's pale skin. The younger red-head was lying in Lee's arms, his head resting on Lee's chest.   
Lee blinked a few times before he fully realized that it was nighttime. _We have to get to Suna!_ The Leaf realized, _They'll be wondering where we are!_ Gaara had told Lee that he had told Temari that he was going to Konoha to get Lee, and that he would be back in about three days. If he wasn't back by this evening...well, a LOT of people would be going crazy and start worrying. Including Temari...and you did NOT want to cross her.

"Gaara...hey, Gaara." Lee tried to stir the red-head awake. It was hard for Lee, though. His lover looked so peaceful asleep. So calm...

"Gaara..we need to go."  
At that, the red-head's eyes began to blink open, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Lee was looking at him with a form of worry in his eyes.  
"Lee?"  
"Get dressed. We need to get to Suna."  
Gaara looked at him like he was crazy, and crossed him arms.  
"Didn't you tell your sister you'd be back in three days?"  
"...Yes."  
"And...?"  
Gaara sighed. He knew where Lee was going with this.  
"Fine. Let's go."

Both men got dressed quickly, and Lee was able to quickly fix the wounds he had received from the storm. He remembered he had gotten...sidetracked. By a certain Kazekage. The bandages Lee had would be enough to get them to Suna, there he could make better ones.

"Alright, let's go, Gaara." Gaara lowered the sand that covered the cave's mouth, and Lee began to walk outside the cave, but stopped when Gaara didn't follow him.  
"Gaara?" He noticed his lover seemed tired, worn from the travel...and the fun.  
Gaara had been staring at the ground, but his gaze flew to Lee when the jonin called his name.  
"Carry me."  
"What?" The Leaf couldn't have heard him right.  
"Lee, you disturbed one of the most peaceful sleeps I've had in years. Carry me. Or I don't go."  
"You're tired?"  
Gaara didn't dignify Lee with an answer. He would never admit something like that, not even to Lee. But Lee knew he was.

The bushy-browed boy walked over to him, and sighed.  
"Alright, but only because it's you. And the fact that we need to get there quickly or else Temari will have my head."  
Gaara smirked at the comment, and nodded. He jumped up onto Lee's back, his arms around the older jonin's neck, and the Leaf ninja using his arms and hand to hold the Kazekage in place.  
"...Thanks." The red-head whispered into Lee's ear as he closed his eyes. Lee nodded and broke into a brisk run, while Gaara fell back to sleep in the warm embrace.

OoOoOOOO  
About an hour and a half later, Lee saw the gates of Suna up ahead, and a black figure was walking towards them. He recognized it to be Kankuro, who was carrying his puppet scrolls on his back.  
"Lee? Gaara?" The older sand brother saw the speeding green bullet running towards him, and sped up his walk.  
Lee stoppped when the puppet master got closer to him.

"Yep! Sorry we're a little late..there was a sandstorm."  
"I know. That's why I'm out here. The head ANBU and Temari just sent me out to start looking for you guys since it was getting late, and Gaara said he would be back today from Konoha. It's great you're coming back as a trainer. Temari said some councilors fired you over a misunderstanding, but Gaara went personally to bring you back!"  
_So...he doesn't know about us..._ Lee realized.  
"Speaking of which, where is Gaara?"  
"Um.."   
"Stay back!" A shout came from Lee's back. The jonin turned his head to see Gaara wide awake, glaring at Kankuro.  
"Gaara?" The puppet master questioned.  
"He fell asleep, he was tired from the journey and all, and I was-"  
"I said stay back!" Gaara strengthen his hold on Lee, "He's mine!"

"What?!" Kankuro asked  
"Gaara? What's wrong?" Lee asked. He hoped their relationship had just been found out like this.  
Gaara blinked his eyes and shook his head.  
"Kankuro." The red-head stated coldly.  
"Yeah...you okay?"  
"Nightmare, that's all." He hopped down from Lee's embrace, and looked at the two men near him. "Didn't mean to scare you...did I?"  
"Don't worry about it." Lee told him, placing a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"Now, if everything's alright, you should report to your office to check with your captains and councilors, Gaara, and check with Temari as well."  
The Kazekage nodded, "I'll be right there." Kankuro went on ahead.  
The red-head turned to Lee. "Thank you for..well.."  
"Don't worry about it! You are okay, right?"  
"I sometimes have nightmares. A side effect of Shukaku still being in me, but more under control."  
Lee nodded, but then he felt a small hand on his butt, and another on his shoulder.  
Heat and color rose to his cheeks.  
"But you are not to worry about things like that. Understood?" Gaara whispered in his ear.  
Lee nodded, and Gaara smirked.  
"Good, and..I'll see you tomorrow." He licked the Leaf's ear sensuously. "And you contiune training the genin tomorrow as well." He squeezed Lee's butt, "And I will be checking up on you to make sure you do your job." The Kazekage released his hold on the jonin, and walked into the village, a very stunned (but happy) Lee following him.

OOooOOoOoOOOoO

"Excellent! You're doing great!" Lee cheered on his genin and chunin students at the training ground. The young ninjas had really missed their teacher, and were eager to begin training again. Lee knew the young shinobi and kunoichi were becoming stronger and he was happy to be helping them.

But the children stopped kicking and punching the training posts suddenly, and Lee felt two arms encircle his waist. He turned to see the young red-head leader holding him, and he remembered Gaara's words..._ I will be checking up on you to make sure you do your job..._

"Hi, Gaara." Lee gave a small smile to the red-head holding him.  
Gaara turned his head towards the genin and chunin.  
"I need to speak with your teacher."  
"Again?" piped up a genin, and Lee tried to hide his blushing cheeks.  
"Yes." Gaara replied coldly, "Occupy yourselves with something. Can you do that?"  
The younglings looked at Gaara and slowly moved away, back to training on their own.  
"Just train on your own, okay?" Lee told his students, and they just nodded their heads.

"Gaara what is-"  
"You would have made a great father." Gaara placed his head against Lee's strong back, and the Leaf could feel sadness emanating from the younger boy.  
"Hey, don't worry about that! I'm happy with **you**! That's all that matters."  
Gaara sighed, "If you say so.."  
"There's always adoption if...you know...but hey! What do we need to-"  
"Come with me." Gaara didn't let Lee finish, and dragged him away into Suna.  
OoOooooooOOOO  
They arrived at Gaara's office building, and Gaara shoved Lee into his private office. Lee was stunned to see a blonde woman sitting in a chair in front of Gaara's desk.  
"Lady Hokage?! What? What's-"  
"Sit Lee."  
He did, in the chair next to Tsunade, and Gaara took his place behind his desk.  
"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Lee asked.  
"Certainly, Lee," Tsunade replied, "I'm assigning you another job to do."  
"WHAT?" The Leaf sighed, "Okay, what is it?"

Tsunade cleared her throat. "I'm assigning you more diplomatic duties...and..."  
"And what?" Diplomatic duties wasn't terrible, he did have it easy right at the moment, only training the students twice a week.  
"Well, Lord Kazekage asked to use you as..kind of a personal bodyguard."

Lee was silent for a moment..."I must have not hear you right. Personal bodyguard?"  
"Yes. But Lee, it wouldn't be all the time. You would just attend meetings to gather information for Konoha, and would report it back to me. There won't be piles of paperwork, since we already have one diplomat here. But we need one more to make sure we don't miss any information. Attending these meetings would also allow you to guard Gaara, since we believe there are rouge ninja setting their sights on Suna. They could attack during these meetings undercover. We also want you to guard Gaara on trips outside Suna, or if he feels he needs to be here in Suna." Tsunade told the Leaf jonin.

Lee glanced at Gaara, who just smirked at the Leaf's gaze. _Oh, yeah...he __**really**__ wants me to guard his body alright..._

Lee sighed, "Alright, but any of this can't interfere with me training the children."  
"Of course," Lady Hokage replied, "That was your original job assigned to you. The Kazekage and I just want you to do a little bit more, right my Lord?"

Gaara had his gaze locked on Lee, thoughts (dirty ones...but we won't go into that...) racing through his mind. He nodded to the Hokage, who stood to leave.  
OooOOoOOoO  
After Tsunade left the office, Lee gave Gaara a look.  
"Bodyguard? Really? That was ALL YOUR idea?"  
Gaara shrugged his shoulders.  
"I and Lady Hokage both agreed."  
"Aren't you strong enough to defend yourself. Not that I mind, but..?"  
Gaara quickly grabbed Lee and kissed him, stopping him in mid-sentence.  
"You know I am not as strong as I once was. When Shukaku was placed back in me, some of the power was put under more control. I can't unleash as much anymore."  
"Yeah, I remember that in the letter you sent me. But..."  
"Yes, I have been training. Yes, I have gotten stronger, and yes, some of Shukaku's power is coming back, but...we need to make sure."

Lee sighed. "Alright fine, but I still think you're just-"  
Gaara pulled him into another kiss, firmly gripping Lee's shoulders.  
"Being near you more often is just a bonus." He whispered in Lee's ear, then began pushing Lee towards the door.

He opened it, and pushed Lee out,  
"Oh, Lee. By the way, the first meeting you are to attend is tomorrow morning. Six AM sharp." He closed it half way. "You are going to be there." The red-head commanded, shutting the door.

Lee sighed, _Great...I wonder what's going to happen next..._


	9. Three Cheers and Many Kisses for Drama!

A/N: Hi there

A/N: Hi there! Sorry about the long wait for an update, but I got a little busy. And distracted by the manga Death Note. I also wanted to finish typing up the story on Deviant Art so I can now upload it here. Please enjoy, and reviews are welcomed!

OOoOOoOOOOOOOOoooOoo OoOOoOooOoOOoo

The sun was just beginning to rise when Lee set out for the Kazekage office building. He was not thrilled to be going to a boring meeting like this one, but he reminded himself he was doing this for Gaara, his lover and boyfriend. And for the people of Konoha as well. Any information he received would be vital to his home village.

He arrived at the office, and met with the other members of the council in the small lobby.  
"Welcome, Lee-san." An older member greeted him, "My name is Makatashi Ryudio. Head council member. Please, follow us to the meeting room."  
Lee nodded and did, noticing Gaara up ahead, eyeing him with ravenous hunger.

_Don't tell me he can get horny __**this**__ early! Please let him stay under control during this meeting!_

Lee entered the large meeting room with large windows on the wall, following behind the councilors. The room held one large table and thirteen chairs. Gaara sat at the head of the table, and the members going to their respectful seats, leaving Lee standing to find a seat.

Gaara motioned to him to sit in the seat on his right, and Lee gulped with nervousness and obeyed.

"Lord Kazekage thought it would be best if you sat next to him, in case he needs to explain anything to you." Makatashi explained.  
_Yes...of course...I really should have thought he'd do something like that..._

Lee sat and the meeting began. Most of the information was boring, as he expected, but he took notes on information that would help Konoha. The Leaf didn't know how long this would last, but he hoped Gaara would stay in control until then...

OooOOooOOOooOOooOoo

Gaara watched his lover writing information down, and he gave a small smile. His lover was always one to be efficient.  
The Kazekage really hated these meetings. They would drone on forever. But, he reminded himself this was all for his people. They were the reason why he worked so hard to get this job in the first place.

"My Lord, we believe the Sound ninja were behind last week's escapade with the missing scrolls." One councilmember continued.  
Gaara noticed Lee stopped writing notes, and Gaara felt a flash of heat move through him. _Why do they keep reminding me of that?_ Gaara was never embarrassed, but when it came to that incident...when he'd almost lost Lee...it truly pained him.  
Gaara nodded towards the speaking council member.

"We would like to send out some ninja to track them down and gather information. Your older brother included. Then we will send out some ANBU to help with the fighting."  
Gaara nodded at the suggestion, " I agree with what you have said."

"We'd also like to ask Konoha for help on this. Would you help with that, Lee-san?"  
Lee looked at that council member. "Yes, I will notify Lady Hokage of your suggestion. Both the Kazekage and I will."

The meeting continued for a little longer, talking of improving Suna's water restrictions and food supplies, and troops and chunin exams during the rest of the meeting. Gaara showed very well that he wasn't bored, but he knew Lee was and it showed by the end of the meeting. But when the council bowed to their leader and left, Gaara knew it was time for fun...

OOoOOoOOOOOOOOoooOoo

Lee stood and stretched. He guessed the meeting had lasted about four hours. And he wasn't completely drained of life, which was a good thing.

"Well, that wasn't terrible for my first meeting, how do you feel?" He asked Gaara who was standing near the door, where he had just said goodbye to the councilors.

Gaara didn't move his body except for his hands, and Lee heard the click of a lock locking.  
_Oh boy..._ Lee knew what was coming next.

Gaara slowly turned towards the older jonin, his eyes blazing with hunger and fierce possession.  
The red-head charged at Lee kissing him passionatley, and it caught Lee off guard.

"G-Gaara...the window.." Lee tried to get out, and Gaara understood. He quickly broke away, and closed the curtains. He didn't have a problem if others saw him kissing his lover, but he didn't want Lee to be embarrassed.

Gaara ran back to the older boy and kissed him again, feeling the Leaf's hands grip his waist. The Kazekage licked Lee's lips and the older boy deepened his kiss. Gaara ran his fingers through Lee's dark hair, and shivered as the older boy ran a finger down his spine.  
Lee broke away from the kiss, and dragged his lover to the large table in the center of the room. Gaara eyed him with surprise as Lee got on the table, and pulled Gaara up with him.

"Lee?" But the question was stopped when Lee sat him on his lap and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, and Gaara moaned because of it. He'd never seen his lover this passionate before, but he loved it. Loved...wow, this **was **something he loved.  
He noticed his lover's eyes had turned obsidian black with desire, and Gaara didn't want him to stop kissing him.

Lee broke away again, and began kissing the younger boy's neck, causing the latter to shiver and whimper with delight.  
_I've never been this passionate before...but I won't change myself now..._ Lee realized he finally could be as passionate as he wanted to be around Gaara. Besides, why should his boyfriend always be the first one to make a move?

"Lee.." Gaara moaned as the jonin licked his ear, and began removing the Kazekage robe from his shoulders. The red-head moved his hands so he could unzip the jonin outfit that his lover was wearing. Both of their outfits were removed from their chests when Gaara put his hand to Lee's face, steering him away from the red-head's pale chest. Gaara kissed him roughly and hungrily.

"I waited all day for this." The Kazekage whispered, "Finally, you can be in me again."  
Lee didn't object. Maybe this wouldn't be the best place for sex, but he didn't care. They both wanted each other.  
Lee placed a hand behind the Kazekage and deepened the kiss..when...

"Hey Gaara, can you tell me..OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL...??" Kankuro had just barged into the room, unlocking the door with the spare key that Temari had given him a few days before, just in case he needed to come to a meeting, since they sometimes locked the doors when the meetings were taking place. He figured the meeting had still been in progress and that he'd let himself in to ask if he'd would have a mission coming up in the next few weeks.  
Instead, he saw his brother on Rock Lee's lap, both men locked in a heated kiss, and half naked.  
"Uh...Hi Kankuro..." It was all Lee could manage to get out.

OooOooOOOOooOOOOoo

Kankuro stared at the pair sitting on the table, his mouth hanging open. Lee's eyes had gone wide, and his mouth was open as well. Both were thinking the same thing: Oh, God...

Gaara didn't seem to care. He tilted his head towards his brother.

"Kankuro." Was all he said and he turned back towards Lee, and began kissing the older jonin's neck.

"Uh..Gaara? Maybe you should stop that, since-"

"Just ignore him Lee. He'll go away." He licked the Leaf's ear.  
At seeing that, Kankuro went even more pale, and he blinked multiple times, as if to register the sight in his mind.  
Gaara tried to kiss Lee's mouth, but it was still hanging open and it wouldn't move.

"Lee, I said to just ignore him. I want you. Right now."

Now Kankuro looked like he would faint, and Lee knew he had to stop this before someone got hurt...most likely Kankuro or himself.  
Lee used his hands to move Gaara's face away from his neck.

"Shouldn't we tell him what's been going on?"  
Gaara stared at him for what seemed like forever, but he nodded, and hopped off Lee's lap, and both fixed their clothes.

The two got off the table and faced the sand jonin, whose expression hadn't changed in the past two minutes.

Kankuro cleared his throat, "Okay...can someone now tell me WHAT...THE HELL.. IS GOING.. ON??" he nearly shouted.

"Um..well, we're uh..." Lee had no idea how to start this conversation. It's not that he didn't plan on telling Kankuro, but he didn't plan on being caught like this.  
"Lee's my lover. And boyfriend." The red-head stated bluntly.

Lee felt like smacking his forehead out of embarrassment, but he just stood still.

"Well, okay..." Kankuro continued. " I guess that makes since I saw YOU TWO MAKING OUT ON THE TABLE! WHEN were you two going to tell me about this??"

"Temari didn't tell you." Gaara stated, not questioned.

Kankuro sighed, "No, little brother, she didn't." _God..I really need a drink.._  
He placed his hand on his forehead, and sighed again. "Stay here. Both of you." He ordered the pair, and rushed out the door.

Lee knew something was up, but his thoughts left him when he noticed Gaara had placed his arms around Lee's waist.  
"Gaara. You're brother's coming right back. Can't we-"

But Lee was cut off (again) and Gaara dragged him to the large table, pinning the older jonin under him.

"Gaara-"

"Shut up." The red-head kissed him again, and began moving his hands over the Leaf's chest, moving downward towards the hardening erection.

"Can you please explain to me-OH MY GOD NOT THIS AGAIN!?" Kankuro had just returned with Temari, when he saw his younger sibling had pinned the Leaf shinobi on the table, trying to make out with him again.

This time, Gaara got up without hesitation, and jumped off the table.  
"We're busy. What do you want?" The Kazekage's tone was a cheerful as ever.

"What do I WANT? Explain all of this, PLEASE!" Kankuro shouted.

"Shut it, Kankuro." Temari scolded him.

"Yes, I should have told you," the blonde continued, "But..."

"What? You forgot?"

Temari shot him a look. "I didn't tell you right away because I KNEW this was how you'd react."

"No, I wouldn't have. If you, and them, had told me like in a normal conversation, I'd most likely be rather calm about it. Instead, I come into the meeting room and see them about to get their thing on!"

"Thing?" Gaara asked innocently. _Oh boy..._ Lee thought, knowing what topic was to come up.  
"You know? Have sex!" Kankuro told him.

"Oh. We've already done that." The red-head stated bluntly,  
Kankuro went pale, and grasped at a chair so he wouldn't fall over. Temari's eyes went wide, but she didn't comment. Lee..he went a little pale at the blunt comment.

After a moment, Kankuro regained his footing and thinking and turned to his sister.  
"So..what happens now?"

"No one knows about this except for us two. It's to stay that way for now, got it?"  
Lee and Kankuro nodded, Gaara just blinked.

"Look, Gaara, we are happy you found someone. Just.."

"Try to remember self-control. Think about where you are before you...you know."

Gaara just stared at the two sand ninja, wondering what they meant.  
"What do you mean?" he finally asked.

"That's it! YOU, Temari, or bushy-brows over there can explain what I mean. I need a drink...or five to wash away what I've seen!" With that, Kankuro left.

"Lee," Temari told him, "Just be careful with Gaara, okay? I trust you. And don't worry about Kankuro. I'll get him to settle down. And try to explain everything to Gaara, okay?"

Lee nodded, and Temari left.

"Well...that was awkward, huh?" Lee turned to the red-head next to him.  
Gaara looked at Lee and grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the meeting room.

"Gaara,where-?"

"My place. Now."

Gaara led them into the Kazekage palace..and the day turned out to be more wonderful than it had started out as...

OooOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOoOOOoo

Lee awoke to the sun shining through a window. He blinked his eyes twice, and noticed he was in a large king-sized bed with blood red sheets. He also realized he was naked..and yesterday's events came back into his head...  
_Gaara moaned when the Leaf penetrated him, and the red-head's grip on Lee shoulders tightened...They took a short break to eat...but Gaara wanted more, and this time, he was the one who entered Lee, the one to pleasure him...their breathing had become ragged, and they kissed each other passionately...they made love for hours on end..._

That would explain why Lee felt that it was late in the morning next day. He felt a presence in the room watching him, but his eyes were still adjusting to the light.

"You're a heavy sleeper." Came a monotone voice from near the bedroom door.

"Gaara?" Lee blinked, and saw the young leader standing near the closed door wearing his Kazekage robe, his arms crossed, his hat in hand.

"Is it late?" The Leaf asked the younger boy.

"No, only ten o' clock in the morning."

Lee gave an inward sigh, realizing that he hadn't slept until noon like he thought he had. His eyes grew owlishly when he realized Gaara was here, in the red-head's own bedroom, and not at the office working.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Lee asked carefully.  
Gaara just stared at him for a few moments, then answered curtly,

"I needed a day off."

_To do what??_ Was what went through the Leaf's mind. Both men had had their way with each other the whole day yesterday, did Gaara want more? He didn't mind if that was the case, he was actually flattered, but he did need a break too.

Gaara stared at Lee again, but went over to the bed and laid down next to him. Lee became nervous, but even more when Gaara turned his back towards Lee and stared at the far wall. Something didn't feel right, and Lee knew something was bothering his lover.

"Gaara?" Lee placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, but Gaara shook it off.

"Will you tell me what's wrong? I know something is. Did I do something?"  
Gaara was silent, but Lee tried again,

"Please, Gaara. You know you can come to me."  
The young boy was still silent.

Lee sighed, and got off the bed, found his clothes on the floor and got dressed. He wouldn't leave Gaara like this, but he wanted to get dress and not give the red-head an opening for sex that only came from desperation.

After Lee was all dressed he laid down on the bed next to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around the Kazekage's waist, a comforting gesture Lee was known to give the boy, but he saw the red-head flinch at the touch, and Lee found himself off the bed and on the floor a moment later, pushed away by Gaara.

The Leaf heard the red-head gasp at the act, shocked that he had done what he did.  
Lee sighed, knowing his lover just needed some time alone.  
"Look, if you won't tell me what's bothering you, maybe you need some time alone-" Lee was cut off because just as he was about to open the door, Gaara had gripped **his** waist, and Lee could feel the boy sobbing.

OooOOooOOOOooOoo

Gaara was usually able to control his emotions, but now...he felt so weak, even weaker when he realized his lover was seeing him break down crying and sobbing. He just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Gaara?! What's wrong?!" Lee nearly shouted at the boy. Gaara couldn't look Lee in the eye, but he felt the older jonin guide him back towards the bed.

By that time, Gaara realized he wasn't sobbing uncontrollably anymore, but a few tears streamed from his cheeks.

"Sorry." He whispered to Lee, still not looking him in the eye.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't mean it."

Gaara stared at the ground. This emotion he was feeling...he was scared. Of many things. But he didn't want to admit it. He never wanted to show others that he could be weak; he usually kept things inside.

"You're scared? Of what?" Lee asked

Gaara shot his head towards his lover. _How does he know...?_

"I can see it in your eyes. What's scaring you?"

A moment of silence passed before Gaara answered "You."

"Me?? Why?"

"More specifically, our future. And it being ruined."

"Huh? What do you mean Gaara?"

Gaara sighed, and pulled out a scroll, and handed it to Lee.

"From your Hokage." He said coldly, and Lee looked at the scroll inquisitively. He opened it, and let out a small chuckle.

"Gaara, this is nothing. It's just a reminder that I need to make sure that the genin get enough training in during the week, and that maybe I should add an extra half a day of training during the week. What did you think-" But Lee knew what his lover thought.

"You thought it was a mission, didn't you?"

Gaara blinked once as if to answer the older boy.

"Gaara...one day, I may be sent out on a mission, but it's highly unlikely. I have enough work here as it is."

"You can't say that for sure, Lee."

"Yeah, but...you can't get upset every time-"

"Why not? You-"

"I already promised you, didn't I?" Lee retorted. "I swore to you I would be smart and wouldn't make stupid decisions. I promised that."

Another moment of silence passed, and Gaara sighed.  
"People have made promises to me before, and...well..."

"But I'm not them Gaara. I'm..I'm your other half, and I care about you to much to throw my life away by making rash or dumb decisions. That won't happen. I will only put my life on the line for you, Konoha and its people, or Suna."

Gaara looked at him, stared at him so powerfully that Lee thought the red-head was looking into his soul.

"I need a future with you, Lee. I..can't let that be taken away from me."

Lee nodded, "And I feel the same way towards you. Don't you think I get scared that as the Kazekage, you will be called off for battle? That you may get hurt? Or worse?"

Gaara hadn't fully realized that Lee worried just as much...  
"But I'm stronger than you..."

"Maybe physically, but emotionally and mentally...you get just as scared as I do."

Gaara jumped at Lee and flew his arms around the jonin's waist.

"Can you tell me one thing?" he asked

"Sure. What?"

Gaara sighed, "Promise me that we will have a future. No matter what. That..is what scares me the most.."

"We will Gaara! Trust me on that!" And Lee returned the hug.

"I do...it's just a scary thought...not being here with you. Normally, my emotions are-"

"I know. It is. And they usually are... But..we can't let that fear conquer us. Okay?"

Gaara nodded, and fell into Lee's embrace, calm at the fact that their would be a future with this man that loved him, and that no one would take that away from them. Not even each other...

OOoOoooOOoooOOOooooo

A/N: No, this isn't the end. Don't freak out! Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. Please review, and thanks for reading this far!


	10. Our Holiday

A/N: Hey there

A/N: Hey there! Yep, more than one update in one night! Hooray! Anyway, it would be lovely if you told me any thoughts you had in reviews. You'll get cyber cookies! :D Please enjoy, and enjoy the yaoi-filled and holiday filled goodness this chapter has to offer!

OoOOoOooOoOOoo

Lee couldn't believe how fast time had passed. Two months to be exact. Two months since Gaara had said he needed a future with Lee. Two months since Lee had gotten his job of attending meetings and sometimes being the Kazekage's bodyguard. And almost three months since he and the red-head had fallen in love...

It was now two weeks from Christmas, and Lee was in his usual happy spirit when it came to this time of year. He figured months ago that he would miss Konoha when this time of the year would come around, but he realized he couldn't be more wrong. He loved Suna like a second home; more like his new home to be more accurate. He was looking forward to spending the holidays here in the Land of Wind, in this village in the middle of the desert. But, he was also looking forward to spending the holiday with Gaara...who'd never experienced a time like this before.

OoOOooOOooOOOooOo

Lee walked into the living room of his apartment, decoration box from his Sensei in hand. He thought of how his lover had become more passionate and driven over the past two months; it seemed that red-head had a quickly increasing sex drive. But Lee reminded himself that he had stepped up too, not letting Gaara always be the first one to make a move.

Lee smiled to himself as he opened the box, taking out the star he planned to place on the fake Christams tree Gai-Senei had sent him. It wasn't gigantic, but tall enough that Lee had to get a ladder from one of his neighbors.  
The Leaf stood on the ladder, star in hand, when he felt a presence in the room. He couldn't see anything, as well as hear anything, but it felt like someone was in the room.

But Lee almost fell off the ladder in shock when a hand reached up and touched his lower back.

"AH! Wha-?" He turned to see a wide-eyed Gaara staring at him. Lee hopped down from the ladder in surprise.

"Gaara? Hi. What's-"

"What are you doing?"

"This? Decorating!"

Gaara's aqua eyes just stared at him, confusion and curiosity swimming in them.

"For Christmas?" Lee tried to explain.

At that Gaara turned away from Lee, and sat on the couch a few feet away from the tree. He kept his eyes on the coffee table in front of him.  
"Why?" He asked his jonin lover.

"Why? Well, at this time of year, it's a lot of fun to decorate. And to just have fun and spend time with people."

Gaara continued to stare at the table, and didn't glance at his lover when the older boy sat next to him.

"I've never cared about.."this time of the year" before...I never had a reason to."

Lee realized Gaara had never celebrated Christmas with anyone before. Him being lonely..hurt..and depraved of love and kindness...and add the fact that no one spent time with him, whether it was a holiday or not. That's how his life had been. And the holidays..he guessed Gaara just locked himself away during these times.

"Well, now you have a reason." Lee told him and gave him a small smile.  
Gaara glanced at the older boy, and sighed. "I guess...I mean..if you really think I should.." At a rare time, Gaara was at a loss for words.

"You should! You have your brother and sister, and of course me...and the people of Sunaga-"

Lee stopped when he saw Gaara staring at the finished tree, his eyes large and shining at the ornaments and lights.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The older boy asked his lover.  
Gaara didn't move at first, but his head dipped a fraction in a nod.

"Even more beautiful at night." Lee continued.

The Leaf then got up and began to open another box, feeling his lover's gaze on him. Lee had an idea about what to show Gaara next.

Lee stood up, and gripped Gaara's wrist and dragged him to the doorway. He planted a firm kiss on the red-head's lips, the aqua eyes widening in surprise.

When Lee broke away, the Kazekage silently stared at him, wondering what had caused the Leaf to kiss him so suddenly. Not that he had minded, but...

"Look up," Lee instructed, "See that plant that's hanging?"  
Gaara did, and saw a small little bouquet of leaves and a few berries tied in a red bow.

"It's mistletoe. An old tradition is that two people have to kiss when they are standing under it."

Gaara was silent for a moment. "Have to?"

Lee nodded, "Yeah! I'd figured you'd like that tradition!"

Lee spent the rest of the afternoon teaching Gaara more holiday traditions and ideas, like nutcrackers (they kind of creeped Gaara out at first...), stockings (The red-head really didn't get the idea..), and Santa Claus (Gaara was even more weirded out by the end of THAT conversation..). Lee had also finished decorating while Gaara had watched him.

But Gaara was mostly interested in that "mistletoe" tradition. Thoughts came into his head...and he thought he could put that little plant to good use...for him and Lee.

OooOOooOOOoOOOOooo

_I should have seen this coming..really I should have._ Thought a distressed Leaf. _Why did I show him that plant? Why did I tell him you had to kiss someone when your under it? I should have thought of the situation I would get myself into..._

Lee pondered this as he was pinned to the bed by the red-head, who was sensously and roughly kissing his body. See, Lee should have explained that when two people are caught under mistletoe, they kiss each other on the LIPS. Maybe a little bit deeper kiss, if the people no each other well. But no, Lee had to just say that they "kiss" under the mistletoe. Which would explain why Gaara had bought (or forced Temari to buy..Lee wasn't sure) mistletoe and had hung it all around the wall near the bed, and one lone one on the bed frame.

And Lee's day had started out so normal too. He'd just arrived home, surprised to see his lover in the living room, waiting for him. The red-head had jumped him, and hungrily kissed him. Lee hadn't been surprised at that. But when the Kazekage didn't stop kissing him roughly, needily, Lee did become surprised. But that's when he noticed Gaara had hung multiple mistletoe around the entrance to the Leaf's apartment. Then, the red-head had dragged his lover to the Leaf's bedroom, and threw him on the bed, tore off the top part of his training suit, and began to kiss his chest.

_Great, I've created a horny holiday monster...but then again, I really don't mind..._ Lee pondered to himself as he moaned, which quickened the red-head's tongue.

Gaara lifted his head, his breathing ragged. His eyes shone a smoky gray, passion swimming in them.  
"You're right...I do like this tradition." he whispered  
"Gaara, don't you have work to do?" Lee squeaked.

Gaara stared at him for what seemed like forever, but replied,  
"You're enjoying this. Why ask?"

"Oh, I am. Really! But-"

"Then...why stop?"

Lee stared at the red-head, whose hand was resting on his groin. Yes, he wanted this. But...then why did he want to stop? Oh yeah, he had about a mountain of paperwork back at the office. The Hokage had said there wouldn't be a lot..but Lee guessed she was wrong.

The Leaf sighed. He had work. And lots of it. But the red-head hovering over him, staring at him...it wasn't helping his situation any.

_Well...I guess the paperwork could wait until tomorrow..._

"Alright, Gaara." Lee nodded, and pulled at his lover, forcing him into a kiss. Lee had to accept that his lover was...very persuasive.

The Kazekage let out a small chuckle.

"Good. Because I wouldn't have stopped anyway. Not without force."

Lee smiled as the red-head licked the Leaf's lips..he figured he could have some fun (and pleasure) before work.

Gaara broke away from the kiss quickly, a devilish grin on his porcelain face.

"Stay."

It was an order from the red-head, who quickly left the bedroom. Lee was surprised at this. He wondered what his lover was up to, since he had been the one force him onto the bed.

But the red-head returned a moment later, his hands behind his back.  
"Gaara? What-?"

The Kazekage walked over to the boy on the bed, and placed a lone finger on his lips, shaking his head.

"Close your eyes."  
"Wha?"

"I said, Close. Your. Eyes."

Lee sighed, and followed the order. He heard rustling coming from the Kazekage, and his soft footsteps around the room. But they stopped, and he heard the smaller boy climb onto the bed.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"...If you wish."

Lee did, and let out a gasp. He was still in the dark. And...he couldn't move his hands. What had happened?

"Gaara!"

He heard the red-head let out a chuckle, and place a feathery kiss on the Leaf's lips.  
Lee tried to move his arms, and realized Gaara, somehow, had tied them to the bed. How come he hadn't felt the movement? _I...was too relaxed..I let my guard down...dang.._

Lee tried to move his arms again, and realized he was bound to the bed..with Christmas ribbon. He inwardly sighed; the Leaf didn't know the holidays would bring out more lust from his lover, as well as make him somewhat kinky.

"Holiday ribbon?"

"There wasn't any bandages or rope around...and I think it matches our little holiday theme."

Lee let out a shaky laugh. His lover..using bondage to hold him. Yeah, he somehow wasn't that surprised.

This was one of Gaara's most erotic fantasies, but there was no way in hell he'd let anyone know that. Thankfully, Lee was already half-naked, he just needed to pull the suit down over the waist.  
He began to, and he felt Lee squirm with anticipation.

"Nervous, are we? **Scared**, perhaps?" Gaara knew he'd hit a mark with the word 'scared'.

"What?! NO!" Lee shouted back.

"I didn't think so."

Gaara ripped off the rest of the Leaf's suit, revealing the boxers underneath. The Kazekage's eyes grew a passionate grey, and he felt his face heat up with excitement. The red-head was glad that his lover couldn't see his face.

The younger boy threw off his clothes hurriedly, and climbed on top of the Leaf. The jonin could feel the naked boy on him, and he began to sweat and harden.  
The red-head rubbed against the older boy greedily, and ripped off Lee's boxers a moment later.

A heated kiss followed, as the red-head grinded against the Leaf, teasing his with small kisses on the jonin's neck.

"G-Ga.."

"What?" The red-head asked sensuously, "Don't like the teasing?"  
Lee let out a groan, and Gaara's tongue quickened along the Leaf's chest, biting just above the nipples.

Lee involuntarily jerked at the kisses, hardening at the touch, "I..d-didn't think..."

"You shouldn't think. Not now at least. Not when you're about to be mine."  
The leaf moaned again when Gaara kissed his hard abs, his mouth traveling down until it reached the Leaf's hard member.

Lee moaned his lover's name, causing Gaara to glance at the older boy. His lover..the noises he made stirred him on even more. He wanted...needed..him. Now.

Lee let out a long moan when his lover took his hard erection into his mouth quickly. He knew the younger boy had no hesitation. Lee couldn't see his lover, but he felt him sucking, and heard him humming to himself.

"Gaa!" Lee had lost all functioning communication, and knew he was going to come at any moment.

Lee did, he felt himself release and relax. What he didn't see was Gaara licking his lips, but he heard the red-head sigh with content. But the Kazekage wasn't finished with his lover..not yet.

Lee, still in the dark and immobile, felt his lover jump back onto the bed. But what he felt next...was euphoric. His lover had thrusted..no, wrenched, into him. Another hard thrust followed, then another, and Lee gasped. They had never been together like this before. Never. It was harsh, rough, and exciting.

"Yes.." Lee heard his lover whisper into his ear, causing the jonin to moan again.

Another thrust, and Lee heard Gaara let out a cry, and the bushy-browed boy felt his lover come. As well as himself again, for he had quickly become hard again.

OoOOOoOOOOooOOOOOoo

Gaara panted, and removed the bonds that held his lover. The Leaf blinked, then glared at the red-head.

"Not...fair..." He panted.

"Well, what...do you plan to do about it..my little Leaf?"

Lee jumped at the Kazekage, and threw him down on the bed.

"My turn. But I'm nicer than you, so I won't use bonds. And..I want to see your face when I go into you. Roughly."

Gaara smiled. He wanted it rough, alright. Lee was quickly learning what new things pleased the younger boy.

It turned out to be a great evening...and it wasn't even Christmas yet...

A/N: smiles I really liked writing this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, and there's more to come. Reviews are welcomed! :D


	11. In the Light of Danger

A/N: Last update for the night folks

A/N: Last update for the night folks! I'll try to update more tomorrow. Thanks so much for reading this, and enjoy!

OooOoOOOOoOOoooOOOoooOOoo

It was December 24th, early Christmas Eve morning. Lee wasn't tired, and he didn't know why. He'd been restless for the past few nights, as if something was coming. Something terrible. He couldn't place it though...something in his gut was just telling him. Telling him to make sure Gaara would be safe.

Actually, Lee probably wasn't being rational wandering around Suna at four in the morning. But he couldn't sleep, which was just plain weird considering who the victim was. Lee was always a heavy sleeper. He'd fall right to sleep after training the genin and chunin. But for the past week...

He walked the streets of the village, passing by the Kazekage office, when he noticed a light was on in the red-head's office. He was sort of surprised at the sight. He'd made the Kazekage promise to try to take it easier and not be as stressed.

Lee entered the building, and walked down the hall to his lover's office. The door was open a crack, so he peeked in.

"Gaara?"

He saw the red-head staring at a map. Unblinking and a fierce look of determination on his face.

"Gaara? Are you okay? I saw the light was on, so I stopped in."

The red-head nodded, but continued to stare at the map laid out on his desk.

"Is something wrong?" Lee asked his lover  
Gaara was silent for a moment, but let out a sigh and sank into his chair.

"Yes."

"What??"

"...Lee, if I tell you, you can't go crazy and do something stupid-"  
"I won't! Just tell me! I can see you're worried about something."

OoOOoooOOOoooOOo

Gaara sighed again, and he knew he had to tell his lover.

"We..we believe trouble will soon be upon Suna."

Lee was silent for a moment, then spoke up "What do you mean?"

"Remember how the Sound Village stole those scrolls?"

Lee nodded _How could I forget..?_

"We have come to the conclusion they aren't working alone"

"Someone's with them?"

Gaara nodded, continuing

"At the moment, our problems with the Sound are somewhat under control. ANBU have been dispatched and many ninja have been captured or are dead. And the scrolls of course have been returned. But..we have received word from nearby lands that a new village has just recently appeared in the Land of Wind, west from Suna."

"A new village?"

"Just out of nowhere, spottings in other villages of ninja wearing a new symbol never seen before on their headbands. But that is all we know."

"Why do you believe they have a connection to Sound?"

"Because they have no connections to any other village or land at this moment."

"None? Not even Konoha?"

Gaara shook his head. "We only know a new village has appeared because Konoha and other villages, including Mist, Stone, and Grass, have seen and spoken to ninja that have these unique headbands, and all have said that they were from a small village. They gave no name."

"And you find that suspicious?"

"Yes, wouldn't you?"

Lee nodded, realizing his lover was right. "That's how Sound first appeared many years ago."

"Exactly. And with Sasuke and Orochimaru gone, Sound most likely chose a new leader, and found another village they could rely on. Now that Suna has invaded Sound, and taken out most of its forces, its up to that new village to finish whatever job it needs to. And I feel that job involves destroying Suna in some way."

"So what do we do?"

"I have sent scouts out west, but no village has been found. Right now, Konoha, Suna, and the others are on high alert. Not finding this village is what worries me. It's too suspicious. At the moment, nothing can be done except to wait. We cannot fight an enemy we cannot see."

"Yes, you're right."

Gaara stared at his lover silently, before coming up to him and embracing him.

"You are not to worry about this. Understood? This is my job."

Lee sighed, "Fine, I won't. But if it comes to it-"

The Kazekage cut him off with a deep kiss, and let out a content sigh.

"The council is having a 'holiday party' tonight at eight. That is what they called it. I wouldn't normally go, but I have to. You are coming." That was an order, not a request.

"I'll be there."

Gaara let out a small smile, and began to push his lover towards the door.

"Just one question Gaara."

The red-head looked at his lover as he almost closed the door.

"Will there be mistletoe there?"

Gaara smirked and shook his head, letting his lover know he could breathe easily at the party.

OooOOooOOooOOOOoOOOoo

Lee arrived at the office for the party around eight that evening. There was a cresent moon that shone over the desert sand, giving the grains a crystal-like shine. The Leaf gently opened the door to the large meeting room. He saw the council members talking with one another (loudly..) and some already seemed to be drunk.

The Leaf couldn't find his younger lover in the room, though. Which was odd, since the blood-red hair wasn't exactly hard to miss. The room wasn't that crowded, there were only sixteen council members, and still he couldn't find Gaara. Lee tried not to worry, but still...Lee couldn't help it after the conversation he'd had with the Kazekage.

"Are you just going to stand in the doorway all night?" Came a monotone from behind him, that had a trace hint of humor in it.

Lee turned to see his lover behind him, the Kazekage hat on the mop of red hair.

"I was just looking for you." Lee replied, trying to hide the worry in his voice.  
Gaara was silent for a moment, staring at the jonin.  
"Hmph. You worry too much. I can't even go wash up without you worrying about me."  
Lee felt his face turn red, and his mouth parted in embarrasment..but he closed it quickly, and entered into the room, Gaara behind him.

But Lee turned an even brighter red when he felt the younger boy place a hand on his ass as the leader turned to talk to a council member.

OoOoOOOOOOOOOo

An hour went by, and nothing really exciting was happening. Lee sampled some of the food there, it wasn't bad. He steered clear of the alcohol..stupid low tolerance. About five, maybe seven, council members were already drunk and acting stupid...so Lee guessed he could count that as being exciting. He mostly talked with the other members, since Gaara was busy being a good Kazekage and spent most of his time with the council. Lee didn't mind though, it was Gaara's duty.

Around nine-thirty, as Lee was staring out the window, he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

"Gaara...should we be this close with the council in the same room?"

The red-head gave a possessive growl, and whispered "I. Don't. Care."  
The Leaf sighed. He couldn't argue with the boy, and they hadn't spoken much since he arrived...so he didn't force the boy to release him.

Lee felt the red-head place his head on Lee's back, and the Kazekage seductively whispered "I'll be done here soon..then..you'll have more fun. We both will."  
Lee felt his temperature spike, and just when he was about to object, Gaara abruptly released him.

"Hm? Something wrong?"

Gaara nodded, his eyes widening as he stared at the window. He let out a small gasp, then jumped on Lee throwing him to the ground, just as the windows broke into a thousand pieces.

The council members screamed in fear and shock as the final glass pieces fell to the floor.

"What the-?"

"Stay down Lee." Gaara ordered his lover. The leader turned to the council members.

"Get out. I can handle them."  
_Handle who??_ Lee thought, and he craned his neck. He was shocked at what he saw.

OooOOOOOoOO

Lee saw four shinobi and one kunoichi, most likely jonin, standing before him and the Kazekage. He was even more surprised by the symbol on their headbands. It was a circle with four swirls coming off of it. A symbol he'd never seen before.

"It's them? Isn't it?"

"...Yes." Gaara turned to the council again. "I said go!"

With that, the members ran for help, leaving the Kazekage and Lee behind.

Gaara got off of Lee, and stood in front of the five ninja.

"How did you get past our security?"

A tall ninja with almost waist-length light red hair stepped forward.

"Undercover, of course. You really should beef up your security...Kazekage."  
Gaara just went on to his next questions.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

A short blonde haired kunoichi stepped forward.

"We are from the Sun Village. And what we want..." She moved her hand into a sign. "Is you!" A light beam shot from her hand, hitting the Kazekage, and sending him against the wall.

"Gaara!" _Damn..this is not good.._ Lee thought. Gaara's gourd was no where to be seen, and that certainly looked like it hurt. The attack had been a type of genjutsu Lee imagined. He quickly rose to his feet, and stood in front of Gaara.

The red-headed ninja from before stepped foreward, and flung a blow at Lee. Of course Lee was able to dodge the blow, but he quickly realized the ninja had disappeared. By this time, Gaara had risen, shaking his head, and was preparing to use the sand outside to fight.

"Lee, stay out of this."

"Look, you made me your bodyguard, this is my job! And I want-" But Lee was cut off when a blast of light hit him hard, sending him through the broken windows.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock. Who were these ninja? What types of abilities were they using? He'd never seen anything like this. The red-head ran to the window, seeing his lover on the ground, trying to stand. The Kazekage braced himself, and commanded the sand from below to rise. He stood in an attack stance.

"You hurt him, now you die." He flung the sand at the five ninja, but they were able to quickly dodge it. Then all five disappeared.

_They're abilities...do they have something to do with light?_

Gaara commanded the sand armor to protect him, hoping it would suffice for right now.

But...something was wrong.

Kunai flew from the ceiling, and Gaara's sand protected him. He glanced up, and saw two of the ninja hanging from the overhead lights.

"Light Barrage!" Gaara heard the scream just as balls of light struck the sand that would protect him.

As the Kazekage struggled with the ninja firing at him, he glanced down. Lee was unconscious. The blonde kunoichi appeared on the window sill.  
"That crazy fool down there...he's taken care of."

The light kept pounding at Gaara's sand quickly, too quickly.

"Light of the Sun!" The shout rang through the room, and two large beams of light pierced the sand, sending the Kazekage to the ground. He could feel himself losing conscious as well. He realized what had happened. Light...it was so fast. Faster than everything. Including sand. Before everything went dark, he thought of Lee, hoping he wasn't hurt..or worse...

OoOooOOOOOOOOOOO

Lee laid on the sandy ground, trying to come to. Those odd ninja..who were they? He tried to lift his head, and fear shot through him. He saw Gaara being carried away by the group, head hanging. Something had happened up there, but what? Gaara was strong, what happened??

"Gaara!" He tried to shout, but the red-head didn't move. Lee heard approaching footsteps and shouts. Then everything turned to a lonley pit of black...

OooOOOOOOOOOo

A/N: EEK! Gaara's been kidnapped! What will Lee do?! Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Those new ninja have some unique abilities. You'll see them again very soon.

Please review! Oh, and I don't own Naruto, Gaara or Lee. Only this story and the Sun ninja are my creations! :D


	12. Saw You, Now I'm Off to Rescue You

A/N: Here's another Update for you

A/N: Here's another Update for you! Thanks for all the alerts and faves! :D

OoOOooOOOooOOOOO

_Lee was in total darkness...he heard voices nearby, but saw no one...then, Gaara's voice piereced the darkness, and Lee began to run...but he couldn't find his lover. Then...Gaara appeared, chained to a wall, bleeding... Lee tried to shout, but no sound came from him...everything faded to darkness..._

Lee blinked his eyes repeatedly to adjust to the light. He saw three blurry figures standing in this room..which appeared to be a hospital. Lee hoped that one of them was Gaara..but he was wrong.

"You're up? Good." It was Lady Hokage, who was standing near Lee. The Leaf then saw that Gai-Sensei was sitting in a chair by the wall, and Kakashi Hatake was standing near the doorway.

"LEE!" Gai shouted and ran to give his student a giant hug, but Kakahsi grabbed him, and pushed him back into the chair.

"Lady Hokage? How long was I out for? How'd you get here?"

"We got the urgent reply from Suna two days ago, and that's how long you've been out."

"Two days?! I wasn't hit that hard..was I?"

"Those ninja..their light attack and ability to control light..it is very powerful. Those attack that hit you casused much damage and not only drained your energy, but they left severe burns."

Lee sighed, but then his eyes grew wide with worry, "Where's Gaara?"

The three older ninja were silent..and it was deafening.  
"They have him, don't they?"

"Yes. They do.", Kakahsi explained, "Both Suna and Konoha sent out ANBU to search for him, but no luck yet."

"But, Lee, we did recieve this tape yesterday. It's from them. You should watch it." Tsunade told him.

"Have you seen it?"

Tsunade didn't reply, just gave a slight nod, then she turned to Gai.

"Set up that televison for me, Gai."

The older man complied, and the video flashed on.

The red-head ninja from the night before flashed on the screen.  
"Greetings people of Suna, as well as those from Konoha. This is to let you know we have your Kazekage. To prove it to you, take a look."

The camera turned, and Lee gasped at what appeared on the small screen. Gaara was chained to a wall, clothes ripped, head hanging, and even bleeding in some places.

"Say that name again! The one you said last night!" A girl's voice called. Lee recognized it being the blonde kunoichi from the night before.

A beam of light hit the Kazekage's bare chest, and a small scream was heard.

"I said say that name! The one you called out! It's that boy you tried to save!"  
Another beam of light hit Gaara, making him wince in pain.

"L-Lee.." Gaara whispered, "Don't..come..."

"Gaara?!" Lee shouted, but silenced himself when he realized he was yelling at the TV.

"You...will...get hurt. I...I won't allow it." Gaara continued, his body beginning to shiver and he coughed.

"No one...do anything...Suna can't get hurt..because of me. Just know...that I...love you

Lee. Thanks...for giving me happiness."

"Shut up!" The blonde shouted again, and hit Gaara with more light, causing him to scream loudly, and to go limp.

"We will return the Kazekage if you hand over five million dollars in three days. If not...we kill the boy and take posession of Shukaku. Three days. That is all." The long haired ninja said, and the video faded to black.

Lee stared in shock at the dark televison.  
"Is there something we should know, Lee? About you and Gaara?" Gai asked

"...Yeah."  
And Lee told the two jonin and the Hokage all that had happened. How their relationship began, how much they were involved. He didn't go into too many details, though. Deep intimacy was between him and Gaara only.

"And..I love him." Lee finished

"Oh, Lee!" Gai ran over to him, tears swimming in his eyes, as he bear-hugged him. "I'm glad your happy."

Lee sighed, happy that the one man he looked up to in life accepted the fact that he was not only in love with a guy, but with Gaara, the Kazekage.

"So, what do we do?! Suna doesn't have that kind of money, do they?" Lee asked a moment later.

"No, they don't and those Sun ninja know that. The whole money thing, most likely it's a ploy. They probably plan to kill him anyway, whether or not they get the money most likely."

The Leaf nodded, understanding what Tsunade meant.

"All we can do is send ninja to search for them. But this village, no one can find it. It's amazing how that these shinobi appeared out of nowhere." Kakashi said.

But an idea came to Lee, "Play the tape again. I'll tell you when to stop it."

Tsuande had a questioning look on her face, but followed the Leaf's request.  
The tape started up again, then Lee shouted "Stop!"

The frame froze, and Lee stared. Behind Gaara's head was the symbol that had been on the Sun ninja's headbands the night before.

"Of course! I'm so stupid!" Lee shouted, and the three older ninja looked at him.  
_The symbol...I __**did**__ see it before!_

At first, when he'd seen the symbol on the ninja, he realized that it was a new insignia. And it truly was. But Lee remembered that he'd seen that same symbol written on a rock a few miles west of Suna. He'd seen it when Gaara and he had wandered out to train. Lee had brushed it off as being graffiti, but it must be a symbol for their location.

Lee leapt out of bed and started into a brisk run down the hallway.  
"Hey! Where are you going?! You're injured, you idiot!" Tsunade shouted after him.

"I'm going to save him! Trust me, I'll be fine!" Lee shouted as he broke into a brisk run.

He wasn't sure what would happen, but he had to try. Try to save the guy he loved...

OooOOOoOOOOooOOOOOOOOoo

Lee ran faster than he'd ever ran before. Suna faded behind him in the distance, and he ignored the small burns that were on his chest he'd gotten two nights before.  
Cacti soon appeared and Lee knew he was getting closer to his destination. He remembered that the rock with the insignia on it had been near by. _Please, let it be there...this is my only chance to save him..._

Lee's prayers were answered when he spotted the rock a few feet away. But what surprised him was the fact that there was a guard resting near the small boulder. He appeared to be tired, and almost ready to doze off into slumber.

The Leaf snuck up behind the guard, and with a kick to the spine, paralyzed the man. _I'll need a disguise to get in, so..._ Lee inwardly sighed. He knew what that meant...  
After taking the clothes from the guard and putting them on, Lee looked around, realizing finding the rock didn't solve the problem. He still didn't know where the village was, and how to get there. _Damn...I shouldn't have knocked that guy out.._ Yes, out of blind anger, Lee had struck the guard hard enough to get the man unconscious. Not a good thing to do.

Lee walked around, trying to think of a plan and where to go from here, when he accidentaly tripped over a small rock, and his leg crashed into the rock with the insignia of the Sun Village on it. Everything went silent, then Lee heard a rumbling near by, and his eyes went wide at what he saw happening.

Part of the ground moved, and a set of small stairs appeared. But what appeared next to the stairs really shocked the Leaf. A beautiful stain glass window appeared in the sand, shining rainbows of color all around.

_Well, that explains why they couldn't find this place. They hid it underground..but that's cheesy of them...no originality..oh well, easier for me..._ Lee surmised, _And I bet that window allows sunlight to go underground, giving them power even in the darkness underground!_ Lee knew he had to block the light; if he faced them at full power, he would die. There was no question to that. But cover it with what?

He found some plants that could work, but that wouldn't fully block out the light, so that was a no-go. Lee decided to search the unconscious guard's pack. He found the traditional shinobi items: kunai, shuriken, healing ointments, wire, etc. But then...a black cloak appeared in the rut sack. _What the..? This guy must be really stupid for carrying this around..._ Lee guessed it could be used at nighttime...to reflect moonlight so they could use it? Who knows..Lee knew that guard was a moron anyway...

Lee covered the stain glass, leaving no openings. Then, he made his way down the stairs cautiously, hoping his love was on the other side...

Lee made his way down the stairs, surprised that no one else was around. The dark corridor gave way to an underground cavern. Lee was shocked to see only three houses in the cavern.  
_They're not a village..they're just a bunch of rouge ninja!_  
The Leaf guessed that there was only maybe nine, ten people here, including the guard above the surface.

"Hey!" Lee shouted. He wanted to end this, get Gaara and get out of here. But Lee heard a moan to his right. He turned, and his mouth fell open.

Gaara was chained outside the houses, and the video depicted him accurately. He was bloody, almost bare, and hair was in his face.

"Gaara!" Lee ran over to his lover, and touched his face. The aqua eyes tried to open, and a small smirk appeared on the Kazekage's lips.

"You..moron. Told you...not come.." he whispered

"Yeah, like your words stopped me before."  
Gaara smiled, but his eyes closed.

"Just rest, I'll get you out of here." Lee said, and kissed his cheek. He was about to break one of the chains when someone cleared their throat. Lee turned around.

Ten Sun ninja were standing before him.  
"Well, you did come." The long haired red-head said. "But, I'm not surprised."  
Lee stood his ground ready to fight. "Well, you want a fight or not?"

Lee stood in his stance, ready for a fight. His lover hanging on the wall behind him.

"You really thought Suna would just let you have him?" Lee challenged

The long-haired red-head let out a chuckle,

"Actually, we did. We didn't realized Sunagakure cared that much about the boy."

"Why wouldn't they?! He saved their lives!" Lee shouted, "And who are you anyway?! You're not a village are you?!"

The red-head stepped forward. "My name is Hatoye Isihigo. And yes, we aren't village; we are indeed just rouge ninja doing our job for Orochimaru, who is no longer with us."

"So, Orochimaru **is** dead?" Lee questioned

Hatoye nodded, "Yes, unfortunately. But that's what we're for. Now.." He looked at the nine ninja around him, "Get the boy."

Three of the ninja placed out their hands, palms facing Lee. The Leaf saw small light balls beginning to form in the palms of their hands, and he worried that the plan had not gone correctly. Their wasn't any light down underground from what Lee could see. There were small candles in the three houses...but...

"Light Barrage Jutsu!" The three shinobi shouted, and Lee braced for impact.  
But the Sun shinobi gasped in surprise when only small puffs of light came out.  
The ninja looked up to the celing of the cavern, shocked to see their stained glass window above them in total darkness.

"What?!" Hatoye shouted "Who's the idiot who covered that up?!"

"That would be me!" Lee shouted as he gave a powerful kick to one of the ninja, sending him to the ground.

"How did you-?"

"You want me to explain? Fine." Lee stated, "That idiot of a guard up there had a black cloak in his pack. I figured that your only source of power down here was that 'window' or whatever it is, so I covered it up when I stumbled on your hideout, which, by the way, wasn't hidden all that well. I knew that that type of genjutsu or whatever you have is the only type of ability you perform as well!"

_Damn..._ Hatoye cringed.._ This guy knows what he's doing..._  
"No matter, just get him! Kill him!" Hatoye shouted, and the rest of the shinobi charged at Lee.

OOOoooOOOOooO

"H..How did you defeat us..?" Hatoye stammered as Lee stood over him.  
"It's not that I was more powerful than you, you most certainly are stronger with that light ability of yours , but..." Lee paused, turning to Gaara, still chained, "But I had something to fight for. Now, give me the keys so I can unchain him."

Hatoye reached into his pocket and handed Lee a key.  
"Now, will spare me? Even though the others are dead...will you-"

"No. You hurt him, so I have to bring justice. The Kazekage would do the same for me."

"Your..taijutsu is amazing..the kicks and punches you delivered...powerful.."

"Thank you. If...if you hadn't been on Orochimaru's side..and haven't committed this horrific incident...you could have been a powerful ally to Suna."  
But Lee let loose a final powerful kick to Hatoye's chest, and the man let out a gasp of pain, head falling back to the ground.

Lee looked around...He shouldn't have killed them all. He felt he should have kept one alive for questioning. But all through the fight, the image of Gaara on the video haunted him, and pushed him harder. The kicks came faster, the punches harder, the screams louder. He looked at his hands...he'd opened three of the gates..it hadn't been needed..but he felt stronger. Lee continued to look at his bloody hands as he walked over to his chained lover.

He gripped the key tightly as he unchained his lover, catching him as the boy fell.

The Kazekage stirred in his lover's arms, but didn't awaken. Lee truged up the stairs and out of the lair, sunlight finally coming into view when he reached the top.  
Lee collapsed onto the sand, feeling his energy starting to drain. Gaara finally opened his eyes as he heard his lover panting.

"L-Lee? You're bleeding..." He whispered

Lee looked down at his arms, blood dripping from them.

"You're hurt..." Gaara whispered "Why..what happened..?"

"Don't worry about it." Lee whispered back.

Then a shout came nearby "Rock Lee! Lord Kazekage!" It was captain of the ANBU,

"We found you! Men, come here!"  
Lee stood up to great the approaching men, but he felt his eyes close and he collapsed into the sand.

"Lee...you fool...I knew you'd get hurt.." Gaara whispered with a smile on his face. "But your naivety and refusal to listen to me is what makes me love you..." He closed his eyes just as the ANBU came to their side. He knew he was safe..thanks to the man lying on the ground a few feet from him.

OooOoooOOOooooooooooo

A/N: Breathes They're safe! Well, hope you enjoyed that, there is more to come! :) Reviews are most welcome!


	13. Passion, New Rules, and More Passion

A/N: Here's another update for you, let me know what you think

A/N: Here's another update for you, let me know what you think! :)

OoOOooOOOooOOo OoOoOOOO

_It was dark again..but Lee felt warm...like he was in a bubble of happiness and saftey...But he felt like he was being watched with great intensity..._

Lee began to open his eyes, the bright hospital light shining in them. But he was startled out of his mind when two aqua eyes came into only a mere few inches away from his face.

"Ohmygod!" Lee screamed as he fell off the bed. He sat up rubbing his head.

"Gaara?!"  
The red-head was standing on the right side of Lee's bed, as the Leaf sat on the floor on the left, shaking his head. The Kazekage didn't say anything, he just stared at the ebony-haired boy who was dressed in a hospital gown.

"Don't startle me like that Gaara." continued Lee, "Wait. What about you? Did you get healed already?"

Gaara nodded as Lee climbed back onto the bed, still trying to catch his breath from the Kazekage's surprise.

"You disobeyed me." Gaara murmured, his eyes locked on Lee's.

"Eh?"

"You. Disobeyed. Me."

"What? What do you-"

A finger placed itself on Lee's lips. "I told you not to come for me. Ordered you. And you disobeyed that order." Gaara smiled at his statement. "And..you should be punished."

"Wha-?" It was all Lee could get out, because Gaara jumped onto his bed, holding Lee's hips firmly.

Gaara pressed himself into Lee hard, and the Leaf let out a surprised gasp.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to get up," Gaara asked innocently and with a smile on his face, "So I could punish you? A long time."

Gaara continued to grind into the Leaf, and Lee was too weak from what had happened the past few days to fight him off. He could feel himself hardening from Gaara's actions and the Kazekage's hungry stare.

"Ga-Ga-" Lee couldn't even finish the sentence, and moaned out his lover's name. That must have returned some common sense and talking skills to his brain, because he was finally able to question Gaara'a actions.

"Wait! We're in a hospital!"  
"So?" Gaara asked

"SO?! Gaara, we can't do this now! There are people everywhere. And besides...I don't think I'm up to full speed yet..." Lee finished while clutching his side. Yeah, it was sort of true, but also a lie. He actually did feel better, but still felt weak.

Gaara stared at him for a moment. "I don't care what they think of us. The Hokage already knows about us...from **you** supposedly...and I am sure no one else would care."

Lee let out a yelp. Damn...Tsunade told Gaara that Lee told her about them? Great. Just great. He could imagine Tsunade getting drunk and blabbing it to the nearest guy. Without hesitation, mind you.

"And..." Gaara continued, "You do feel better. I can see it in your eyes. But if you want to feel tired and worn out...let **me** take care of that for you." A devilish glimmer came into the Kazekage's passionate eyes, and he kissed Lee passionately.

_Sigh..well..I guess there would be no harm in this..._ Lee pondered. He wrapped his legs around Gaara, forcing the boy to grind into him harder. The Kazekage let out a shocked gasp, but continued to kiss Lee, letting his tongue attack Lee. He went on to kiss Lee's throat then he let his tongue make a sensuous trail from the Leaf's throat up to his ear.

Gaara tore away from Lee's throat and went to Lee's hospital gown, untying it quickly, and slowly taking it off the older boy. He sighed as he stared at Lee's body, tilting his head to the side like an amazed child.

"Um..Gaara?" Lee asked after a few moments of the Kazekage not moving.

Gaara shook his head, and got off Lee, and quickly undressed himself, taking off all clothing. The shock of feeling flesh on flesh sent shivers through the younger boy.  
He stared into the brown eyes below him. Without hesitation, he penetrated the older boy, and breathing hitched in both shinobi.

Gaara's eyes grew wide as pleasure hit him like shower of sand. This...he could get used to this.

Lee could feel his lover moving in and out, each hard thrust was amazingly pleasurable...but that wasn't a surprise. Sex with Gaara..there was no word to describe it. Euphoric? No. Amazing? No. There just wasn't a word to describe it.

A kiss on Lee's lips, and a hand on his member shook Lee out of his thoughts. Gaara was panting hard, and the jonin knew his lover couldn't last much longer. And neither could he for that matter.

Gaara began to caress Lee's member, and the Leaf moaned at the gentle touch as the Kazekage continued his to use his gentle touch.

A moment later, both men climaxed. Everything that had happened in the past few days, it had been all too much for them. Usually they lasted longer...but they both had been so anxious to be with each other. And they both were still weak. Getting kidnapped and getting into rescue missions and fights took much energy away from you. Well, that couldn't be helped. _That just means Gaara will want to do more later..._ Lee pondered.

The red-head collapsed onto Lee's bed, slowly grabbing the jonin's hospital robe from the floor.

"Put this on. We don't want the nurses freaking out when they come to check on you."  
Lee nodded, and he did, and both boys fell back into each other's arms.

"Gaara?"  
The red-head didn't respond, but his gaze flew to the apricot face.

"Will you punish me like that every time I disobey you?" Lee said, stifling a laugh.

"..Depends. I mean...if you enjoyed that type of punishment..then maybe I should choose something else-"

"No! No! That wasn't good. I didn't enjoy it at all." Lee firmly stated, turning red.  
Gaara smirked, "Oh? Good. Now I know what to do when you disobey your Kazekage."

"Hey, c'mon. Was I that bad? I don't think I deserved-"

Gaara gave him a small kiss. "Just...shut up. Teasing you is more fun when you're quiet." He snuggled down into the older boy's arms, a small smile on his face.

"I'll make a note of that Gaara." Lee whispered, and he watched his lover sleep in his arms for hours.

OooOOoooOOoooOOoooOo

"And you won't be going outside without letting me know what you are up to, do you understand that?" Gaara asked coldly.

"Yes, yes." Lee sighed. For the past hour, he'd been listening to Gaara drone on about new rules he was making for the Leaf. It had only been a day since Lee was taken out of the hospital, and Gaara was putting him on probation for getting hurt rescuing him. _Talk about overprotective...shouldn't __**I**__ be making rules for __**him**__? He's the one who got kidnapped!_ Lee pondered.

The jonin had been told that he was not to train the genin and chunin for two and a half weeks, and that he would be stuck doing paperwork. Great, just what the older boy needed...boring paperwork.

Lee also was put under Gaara's watchful eye, since the Hokage and the red-head had both agreed that Lee would "do something stupid" and go train or sneak out on a mission or something along those lines. The two had a signed agreement to prove it.

"Do you see this signature, Lee? The only next to the Hokage's? That means you must listen to us and not go all "springtime of youth" on us. You understand?"

"Yes, DAD. I do." Lee replied, which earned him a nasty glare from Gaara.

"And you will be doing your paperwork in a NEW office. So I can keep an eye on you."

"Wha? Why?"

"I just said why!" With that, Gaara tugged Lee out of the Kazekage office, and pulled him down the hallway. Gaara turned a doorknob, which opened to a smaller office, and pushed Lee inside.

"This is smaller than my last one." Lee stated morosely

"Yes, but this is only temporary." The red-head said calmly.

"Gaara, is all this really needed? I mean, I am your bodyguard. And yes, I got hurt, but I am better now! I think that the "incident" in the hospital proves that. And I like to, and need to, train so why are you putting me on probation like this?" Lee questioned.

Gaara gave out an exasperated sigh, "Lee. You were trully hurt in that battle. You may have only bandages on now, but your internal organs and bones need to heal themselves. Also, this will help you catch up on the reports you need to fill out for those children that you train, as well as any diplomatic papers the Hokage has asked you to fill out. And I have other bodyguards in case of an emergency..." He walked over to the Leaf in two quick strides and placed a small kiss on his nose, "Even though you are my favorite." he whispered.

Lee felt his cheeks flush as Gaara stepped back and placed himself into a nearby chair, and began to stare at the jonin.

After a few minutes, Lee knew something was up with the red-head. "Uh..Gaara, why are you-"

"Aren't you going to get to work?" The red-head interjected.

"Yeah, but-"

"I am staying Lee. Do you see me moving?"

"What? You're going to watch me work?!" Lee nearly shouted.

Gaara gave a curt nod, "I need to make sure you don't wander off to train yourself or the genin and chunin. Or something else detrimental to your health."

The Leaf sighed, "Well, how long will you be watching me? And was this your idea?"

"Yes, it was, and I will watch you work for however long I see fit."  
_Of course this was your idea...you little, easily-made horny devil..._

"You don't trust me at all, do you?" Lee asked with a laugh.

Gaara tilted his head in thought for a moment, then shook it.

"Ha. Yeah, I figured you'd say that." Lee said. The boy felt like a prisoner, but there was no point in arguing with his lover.

He sat down at the desk, knowing it would be a long night, and began to sign the large stack of documents that had been placed on his desk.

OooOooOOOooOOOoo

Lee finally stared at the clock..._ Eight thirty...god...five hours..NONSTOP.._  
He inwardly sighed. The jonin noticed the stars were beginning to shine, and the full moon gleamed largely out the window.

"Gaara, am I done for the day?" He glanced at the red-head, who hadn't moved from his seat the whole time except to use the bathroom...once.

"...Yes." He said after a long pause of silence. "I guess you are. The other papers can wait until tomorrow."

Lee sighed a much deserve sigh. "And I thought you wanted me to take it easy..." he trailed off.

"That doesn't mean I want you to be lazy." Gaara replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Yes...the moon...it glows bright this time of year..." Gaara whispered as he stared out the window for many moments.

"You okay?" Lee asked as he noticed his lover's unnerving and unending stare at the moon.

"Hm? Yes..I am now that you're finished." The young leader calmly strolled over to his lover in the chair, amazed at how cute Lee looked when he was curious.

"Eh? Gaara?" Lee squeaked out as his lover took the opportunity to sit on the jonin's lap...and as he began to nibble on the boy's ear gently.

"The moon..it used to bring pain..." Gaara whispered seductively, "Now...it brings something else..it brings passion.."

_By that...he means it makes him horny?_ Lee questioned to himself.

The question now, the one that should be asked, was not what made Gaara horny and turned him on, but rather what didn't...so Lee could find whatever that was and use it at the appropriate times.

It wasn't that he didn't like his lover like this, far from it. It was amazing and it truly turned the Leaf on. But Gaara...he didn't know self-control...and Lee was tired of being the man in this relationship that had to hold the control one hundred percent of the time.

"Gaara, shouldn't we-" It is hard to talk with an attractive red-head licking your ear.

"No."

"But..Here?..Now?..we-"

"No, Lee. No. And you shouldn't fight this...you know you don't want to..." The Kazekage whispered.

"M-maybe s-so..but..you need to learn..proper control...and timing..and.."

Gaara brought his head back and looked at Lee, lust vanishing from his aqua eyes.

"Control?" He asked with a touch of anger in his voice, "I've had control all day while I watched you. Waiting for you to finish your job. And now.." He grinded into the Leaf, forcing a moan from the older male, "I don't need to hold it in any more."

Lee gasped and cried out as the young leader continued to tease and torture him the Kazekage only knew how. _Well, he does have a point...he was so calm throughout the day..._ In all honesty, Lee had imagined the younger boy would jump at him the moment he sat down in the chair and as he began to sign the first paper. But he hadn't, which meant a lot to Lee.

"You..you're right Gaara..sorry.." Lee was able to choke out as the younger man had begun to kiss his neck.

"Hm...that's all right..my little Leaf jonin..." Gaara smirked, "Just relax, you seem..stiff..." He began to rub Lee's shoulders.

"Well, I have been sitting here all day, so I guess I am a little-"  
Lee was cut off (again..for the millionth time since he'd arrived) when Gaara dragged him out of the chair, and out the office door.

"May I ask where we are going?" Lee questioned as Gaara led him up a flight of stairs.

"..Is there ever a time when you aren't curious?" The Kazekage instantly replied.

"Well, you're dragging me up what, two flights of stairs? I guess I just would like to know, that's all."

"Just trust me, Lee."

A moment later, Gaara opened a door at the end of the stair well. To Lee's surprise, it led to the roof of the office. Lee stepped out onto the flat roof, and gazed at the beautiful view of the full moon. The brown eyes widen at the glowing orb, as well as the stars that shined brightly near the orb.

But Lee could only stare in wonder for so long as he was tackled to the ground an moment later by the red-head, who smiled devilishly at the jonin underneath him.

"...N-nice view up here, huh Gaara?" The Leaf squeaked.  
The red-head just nodded, and began to unzip the jonin's elastic suit.

Lee was going to protest about doing that on the roof, but all coherent thought left his mind as the red-head began to kiss his chest.

"This time...you'll feel me in you again.." Gaara whispered, and he began to strip from his title robe.

"You..on top? Usually you.."

"Yes, but..I like to switch..it makes it more...fun."

The red-head returned to his lover on the ground, and threw off his leaf insignia headband.

"That thing annoys me. You're lucky I haven't destroyed it yet or at least ordered you to wear it somewhere else."  
"You know I wouldn't place it elsewhere." Lee retorted

"Yes...and I agree that its placement..protects you from me doesn't it?" Gaara smirked.

"Hehe..well, it-"

Gaara cut him off with a heated kiss as he stripped the rest of the man underneath him.

"Just relax Lee...this should loosen those stiff muscles..."

OoOOooooOOOOoOOo

Lee gasped as his lover thrusted into him quickly for the third time...tonight the younger boy wanted it rough. He'd said so himself.

"Ga.." Lee lost all form of verbal communication with his lover...but..

"Yes...it feels good.." The other was able to whisper before he moaned again.

Their chours sounded through the night sky, and Gaara came a moment later, and collapsed onto his lover.

"So..this is how it will be every full moon?" Lee whispered into his lover's ear.

"Yes...it will." Came the firm order.

"Good...I could get used to that.."

Both men fell asleep in each other's arms..both with smiles on their faces as the full moon shone above them in the darkened sky.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that; there are a few more chapters left! Reviews are most welcomed! :)


	14. The Past Returns, and Almost Dies?

Lee felt something hitting his side somewhat hard, but he chose to ignore it

Lee felt something hitting his side somewhat hard, but he chose to ignore it. Voices got louder, and Lee finally realized that he needed to open his eyes to see who the intruder was. And what was staring at him...

"OHMYGOD!" The jonin screamed when he awoke to one of Kankuro's puppets in his face.

Gaara opened his eyes when he heard his lover scream, "Wha? What's going on?" the red-head asked sleepily.

"Haha..nothing, bro. Just having fun with your lover boy." Kankuro replied puppet in hand, "And by the way, can you guys maybe not have your boy-on-boy fun on the office

roof anymore. I-um-happened to hear you guys last night, and boy aren't you two loud."

"WHAT?" Lee shouted, causing the Kazekage to wince at the loud noise.

"Yeah, it's the truth. You like my special wake up call Lee? Puppets are known to wake even the most tired lov-" Kankuro was cut off when Temari slapped him upside the head.

"Kankuro, I told you to wake them up, not scare them half to death." She firmly told her brother.

"I-I wasn't scared!" Lee objected with blazing eyes.

"Then what was the girlish scream for?" Gaara asked smoothly.

"That-that wasn't a scream!"

"Really? I thought it was." The red-head retorted calmly.

"Well, you thought WRONG." Lee told the younger boy firmly.

"Are you sure? Because I don't think I could be wrong about that. It would be obivouse to everyone who heard it. And judging by the volume of that scream-"

"I wasn't scared, and that wasn't a scream! And for the last time I wasn't scared!" Lee shouted.

Gaara sighed, "Sure, sure Lee. Just keep saying that and it may become believable."

"What?!" Lee thought for a moment, "Well, at least I wake up when danger could be nearby. I thought a leader was suppose to wake up at the first sight or sound of danger."

Gaara shot him a nasty glare, "You seem to forget that I have you and your loud voice as MY personal alarm clock to wake me up."

"Aww..and I thought you liked my loud voice. You sure did last night...especially when I screamed and moaned your name."

Gaara turned red, and turned away to hide his heating face.

"Jeez, you two argue like an old married couple!" Kankuro exclaimed

"What?!" Both lover shouted at once, and both turned bright red (Gaara even more red).

Temari sighed, and calmly walked towards the boys. "Look, we were sent to find you to give you this letter. That's all. Let's go Kankuro." She quickly handed Gaara the letter, and stormed off, quite embarrassed, with her other brother in tow.

"So? What does it say?" Lee asked as the young leader read the letter a moment later.

Gaara's face was cold and hard, not displaying any emotion. "Nothing that concerns you."

Lee looked at him quizzically, "Liar. I can read your face, you know. I know you well enough to know when you're keeping something from me."

"I'll...tell you later." Gaara began to dress himself, but Lee grabbed his ankle, forcing him back down to the roof.

"No. You'll 'forget' to tell me, or you won't tell me. So you ARE going to tell me. Right now."

Gaara smirked, "When you're so forceful, it's such a turn on." The red-head licked his lips seductively.

"Uh-uh. Don't use that kind of stuff on me right now. TELL ME." The jonin ordered the Kazekage.

"Fine. It just says that.." Gaara mumbled the rest.

"You really think you can hide the truth from me?" Lee questioned innocently. He slid his hand down the leader's robe, and firmly gripped the younger boy's member, causing the red-head to gasp.

"You want to tell me now?" Gaara began to pant as Lee stroked him.

"F-Fine! It says that I have to travel to Konoha and that you have to come with me because you're my bodyguard!"  
Lee removed his hand, and placed a gentle kiss on the red-head's lips.

"That's all? Nothing wrong with that!"

"I guess.."

"When do we leave?"

"T-Tomorrow.." Gaara murmured

"Great! I can't wait to see the others, and tell them what's been going on. Oh! But I won't tell them about us if you don't want to. I'll tell them other things, okay?"

Gaara nodded and gave a small smile. Lee got dressed, and told Gaara he figured that he should finish the rest of the paperwork before they left. Gaara agreed, but he stayed on the roof after he was dressed and looked at the village surrounding him.  
Truthfully, he was worried. One, for the Leaf's safety when they would return to his homeland. What if the village was attacked again? But also...what if Lee didn't want to come back to Suna once their business was taken care of? Or...what if Lee found someone else back in Konoha? There was that Haruno girl...what if she finally felt something for the Leaf? Thoughts like these worried the red-head, but he tried to shake them off...and he hopped down from the roof a few moments later.

OOoOOoOOOOOOOOoooOoo

The trek to Konoha had only taken two days with the help of Lee's dedication and speed. The pair arrived in the small village around noon, and was greeted by the guarding shinobi.  
There had been silence among the two lovers during the journey, and it worried Lee somewhat. Gaara had always been quiet, stoic, but...this silence was different than the others. There was something hidden behind it.

"Something wrong, Gaara?" Lee asked as they entered the village, walking through the crowded noontime streets.

"...Nothing that concerns you at this point."  
"Really? Are you sure-"

"Yes. I. Am." The red-head replied, glaring at the older male with his green-blue eyes.

Lee just shook his head at the other's cold behavior and gazed around at his old home. He hadn't been here since the Kazekage and him and thought about the stolen scrolls. The small village smelled of cherry blossoms blooming and ramen noodles cooking.  
There were cheerful smiles on every Konoha citizen the duo passed and Lee couldn't help but smile himself. He'd really missed this place.

"I have to go to a meeting with the Lady Hokage." Gaara mumbled to the Leaf, "You are not to come."

"Huh? But I thought I was your bodyguard."

"You are, but...some information cannot be given to you just yet. You...you must be patient."

"Patient? For what?" The Leaf questioned the red-head.

"You can worry about it when the time comes, Lee."

Lee was about to make another comment when...

"LEE!!" The green-clad ninja turned just in time to see a young brunette girl tackle him to the ground. Lee glanced at the head of his assailant and noticed two small buns in her hair.  
"Ten-Ten?"

"Hi there!" The young kunoichi giggled and got up off her former team mate. "I heard you we're coming back, so I thought I'd try to find you and say hi!" Ten-Ten was as peppy as ever, and Lee could see the young kunoichi had weapons and new scrolls attached to her holster. But a glimmer of gold on Ten-Ten's finger was what caught the Leaf's eye.

"Ten-Ten..is that-"

"Oh, this?" The brunette held out the ring in the sunlight. "It's not an engagement ring, Lee. Actually, Neji gave it to me as a promise ring type of thing and as a gift. We're really in love." Ten-Ten smiled a joyful smile, and her eyes shone with true happiness. Lee had always know Neji had had a thing for the girl, and it only took a few years for the Leaf to convince the Hyuuga boy to ask the girl out. Lee was glad to see his old friends happy; he could tell from the look in Ten-Ten's eyes that she was in love. It was the same look he had whenever he talked about Gaara, looked at Gaara, or really had anything to do with the red-head.

And speaking of the red-head... He was silently walking away from the reminiscing Lee and the joyful Ten-Ten.

"Gaara?! Where-"

"I have a meeting, remember. You and your friends can catch up without me."

"Are you sure you're not jealous that I'm spending time with others while I'm here?" Lee asked with a smirk.

"What?! Of course not!" The Kazekage spun around and failed to realize that his cheeks had flared up at the comment, turning a pale red.

Ten-Ten and Lee simultaneously smirked at the red-head's response, and said red-head gave Lee a glare, then turned back around and headed towards the Hokage's office.

"Lee..are you and Gaara-"  
"You figured that out Ten-Ten?"

"Yeah," The brunette "I figured that out right away when he glared kunai at me when I tackled you. Hey! Neji, Naruto, and the others are waiting for me at Ichimura's Ramen. You wanna go?"

"Sure. Why not?" Lee gave his traditional grin, and headed off with the girl.

OoOooOOoOOOOooOOOo

After spending an hour catching up with his friends and former comrades, Lee headed to the Hokage's office. He figured he would catch up with Gaara and The Lady Hokage, and do his job as the young leader's bodyguard.

Shizuni let the young Leaf in, and as Lee wandered down the hall, a flash of pink hair up ahead caught his attention. Pink hair that had been missing from the ramen shop in his group of friends.

"Sakura?" Lee called out and the young girl turned, and a smile lit up her porcelain face.

"Lee? It is you!" She ran towards the older boy and embraced him in a hug. "Wow, how've you been?"

"Really great, you?" He asked as he gazed at his friend. He'd realized long ago that his romantic feelings for Sakura had been nothing but infatuation. There hadn't been any deep romantic ties to them. Sure, he loved her, but as a friend. He'd always protect her, and he always wanted her to be happy. But he knew it would never be with him.

"I've been...okay." She replied somewhat solemnly. "I've been working with Lady Tsunade and getting better with healing techniques, but I can say it's been a lonely road."

"Lonely?" Lee questioned with wide eyes.

"Yeah...I mean, Sasuke's still gone, and Naruto..he's..he's been spending a lot of time with Hinata recently. I mean, we still see each other, but..."

"Yeah...I get what you're saying." Lee responded, putting a hand on the girl's lithe shoulder.

"But...now that you're here, it won't be so bad!" Sakura chirped.

"But Sakura, I'm not coming back. I'm just here on business with Gaara."

"Oh...well, is there nothing I could do to change your mind?" The pink haired girl asked with a smirk.

"Huh? Wha-" But Lee was cut off as the girl jumped him and planted a kiss on his lips. And at the same time, Gaara was just getting out of his meeting, and the first thing he saw was that..that...**witch**..jump onto his lover with enough passion and force to set the building on fire.

OOOoooOOOOooO OoOooOooOOo

"Sakura?! What did you do that for?!" Lee nearly bellowed at the young woman before him.

"Lee..I..forgive me, It's just..you did care for me before right? And I do care about you, and I-"

"Sakura, there's something you should know." Lee let out a sigh. He hadn't planned on telling anyone about him and the Kazekage, but it seemed he didn't have a choice.

"Yes, Lee?" The pink-haired woman waited for the boy to say whatever he needed to say. She greatly wished he would come back to Konoha and stay with her. Though she was not in love with him, she hoped that a relationship could develop between the two of them.

"I am-" But the Leaf was cut off by an unusual sound. He turned his head to see a wave of rushing sand that, in seconds, encased Sakura. She let out a scream as the sand incased her body, leaving her head and lithe arms exposed.

"He's mine." Came the cold voice from down the hall. Gaara nonchalantly strolled down to where the two where, and gazed at the girl he'd trapped with sand from his gourd.

Sakura's eyes widen to an abnormal degree, and understanding of the situation flowed into her mind. _They're together...they're lovers..._

"Gaara please! Don't kill her! It was a mistake!"

"No, I knew this girl would be trouble. She's played with your heart for years, been your unreturned affection, and **now** she tries to take you away. Has she ever cared enough about you to write to you? To visit you while you were away? No. If she truly loved you, like I do, she would have done something to that degree. And now, after all the hurt she has put on you, she thinks you'll be hers with a kiss. She is wrong, and for trying to take us away, she must die."

Tears began to form in the pink haired girl's eyes. "Please, if I'd known you two were together, I'd have never done this!"

"Liar." Gaara stated coldly, and he closed his hand a fraction further, and the sound of two leg bones breaking echoed through the halls. Sakura screamed and Lee panicked. He knew his lover wouldn't stop.

"Gaara, I beg you! She is my friend! It was just a mistake! You know I love you!"

"Yes, I know. But you've told me many times that this girl hurt you and broke your heart. She should be punished for that."

"She doesn't have to be! I've forgiven her. All I want is for her to be happy!"

"Ah, so you **do** care about her?" Gaara glared at the man next to him. "You care about her more than me, is that it?"

"What are you saying? You know I love you! She's my past and you're my future!" Lee shouted.

Gaara gave a sad smile towards the Leaf, "Alright, I do believe you. But I cannot trust and believe her. What if she tried to take you away again? I can't let that happened. She has to die."

"Please! Lord Kazekage! I'm so sorry. I would never tear Lee away from you!" Sakura screamed as she begged for her life. "I just want Lee to be happy. Yes, I did kiss him to entice him to come back and be with me, but it's because..." She hung her head, "Because I'm so lonely..."

Gaara blinked at the word 'lonely' and he stared at the girl. More tears welled from her eyes, and Gaara loosened the sand somewhat so she could breathe easier and be able to speak. He'd decided to hear her out.

"I've had no one to be there for me..Sasuke is gone, most likely dead, and Naruto, he..he doesn't care for me as much as he did before. He's in love with Hinata. We talk, but it is not the same anymore. It's like he doesn't even love me as a friend anymore. Every one we know has found someone or made many friends, but the two guys close to me are gone. And when I heard Lee had returned, I though I could convince him to stay. I would never be alone again. I went about it the wrong way by kissing him, thinking playing games with his heart would work. But we all become desperate when we become lonely, don't we?"

She heaved a sob, and showed a sad smile. "If you must kill me, I'll understand. It may be better if I am gone. The pain of loneliness will go away."

Gaara stared at the young pink haired woman, and sighed. _So much like me..._ Flashes of his past came to mind, and he also realized just killing the girl would make him who he'd once been.

He placed his hand at his side, and the sand dissipated, throwing the girl to the ground with a thud.

The red-head walked over to her, and nodded, saying "Get to a hospital to fix those legs. And next time, I will not be as nice." With that he headed down the hallway, and left the building.

OooOooOooOOoOOo

Lee hurried over to Sakura and helped her get to Konoha Hospital. Luckily, her legs weren't broken terribly, but she'd be bedridden for about two weeks. After that, she could use crutches for about another two and she'd then be completely healed.

"I'm sorry, Lee. For everything." She muttered from her hospital bed.

"Don't worry about it. And..don't give up on the others yet. Sasuke will return to you, I'm sure of it. And Naruto, he'll come around. He's your friend, remember that!"

As if to prove his point, not a moment later did Naruto himself come through the hospital room door.

"Sakura! I heard what happened! You all right?!" He nearly shouted, worry shining in his eyes.

She nodded, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Hey, do you want me to stay with you for awhile. I mean-" Here, he blushed, "We have a lot of catching up to do. I haven't been around, and I'm-"

"Sure, that'd be nice." She grinned and he returned it. They got to talking just as Lee left the hospital.

OooOOooOooOOOo

Gaara was waiting outside the hospital for his lover, and they fell into step as they walked back through the village.

"Are we leaving?" The Leaf asked his lover.

"Yes." Gaara stated coldly, not bothering to look at the man next to him.

"What's wrong? And what was the meeting about?"

"That is not to be worried about right-"

"Gaara! I don't care what you think! It concerns me, right?! Well, then, I'm thinking this stupid thought: that I should know what the hell is going on!"

The young leader sighed and closed his eyes. He knew he had to tell his lover what would be his...their...fate.

"It has been decided between myself, the Lady Hokage, and the Sunagakure council that you are to become my permanent bodyguard. You see, you were only put on a temporary basis before, but we have decided to make you have that as a permanent position."

"Really? That's great! Nothing wrong there, right?" Lee was overjoyed, but when he glanced at Gaara's face and saw the despair, his heart ached.

"You did not let me finish, Lee. Unfortunately, you must do some outside training around the Nations with some other shinobi and ANBU from both villages, and a few others to become my bodyguard. That is why we had to come here, so I could arrange it with the Hokage."

"But Gaara, that doesn't sound terrible. Why-"

"Because Lee, this training...it's going to take about six months to complete."


	15. Goodbye My Lover

A/N: Well, here's the last chapter, folks

A/N: Well, here's the last chapter, folks. I'm posting an epilogue, but here's the final chappie. Please enjoy, and reviews are most welcomed.

P.S. I don't own Lee, Gaara, or any of the Naruto characters. And this chapter's inspired by James Blunt's _Goodbye My Lover_.

OOOoooOOOOooO OoOOoOOoooO

The journey back to Suna had been filled with silence. Cold silence, thick silence, the silence that could have been cut with a knife. The two men had barely glanced at each other; in all honestly, Lee had been the one who'd tried to catch his lover's gaze, but to no avail. The red-head hadn't said a word about what was to happen, only that Lee was to pack his belongings when they returned to Suna, he'd been leaving the first thing the next morning.

When both had arrived, they'd gone their separate ways: Gaara to his office, Lee to his apartment. The desert winds quietly blew through the village, caressing the Leaf's face as he watched his lover take slow steps to the official building.

Lee quietly and solemnly walked up the stairs to the apartment, quietly took out his key, and stepped inside the small abode. It had only been over a year since he'd arrived there, and what a year it'd been. And now, he was leaving. For six, excruciating months. He did the math. At the earliest, he'd be back in late September, or early October. And it was only March...

The taijutsu master began to slowly pack two bags, that was all Gaara said he could bring. _Some suits, kunai, legwarmers...what else?_ The Leaf was reading a mental list to himself as he packed the items he needed. But was really on his mind was a certain red-head. What had been wrong with the Kazekage? He'd just left his side without a word when they'd returned. Was he just upset that Lee was leaving? _Well, that's understandable..._ Lee pondered, for he himself was upset at the oncoming long absence.

But he swore to himself that he'd write Gaara everyday, every day that he could. Now the next question was would the Kazekage write back? He'd stoppped writing to Lee before, and it could most likely happen again. It would pain Lee to think that this would come true.

About twenty minutes later, Lee's back were pack with all of the necessary rations and items. The Leaf didn't care if Gaara didn't want to talk to him at the moment, they needed to spend some time together before he left! That was what they should be doing, saying goodbyes and making plans for the future, not brooding over a temporary loss.

So with that, Lee sprinted towards the Kazekage Office. As he entered the hallway, he bumped into Temari walking out of her brother's private chamber.

"Oh hello Lee. How are you? I heard that you're leaving for training."  
"Yeah, can I speak to Gaara?"

"Oh...well..." Temari turned her head away, eyes cast downward "He asked me not to let you in to see him."

"Huh?! Why?! We should spend time together before I leave. I'm going to be gone for six months!"

"I know, I tried to explain that to him. But he wouldn't listen to me. He said he didn't want to see you. Honestly, I don't know why. I think he's trying to protect himself from the pain."

"Of what?! I'm coming back!"

"Yes, but...maybe he's afraid that you will be hurt, and unable to return. Or maybe he's fearing that you'll meet someone else-"

"You think he's thinking all this?"

"I cannot be sure, Lee. My brother's an enigma. **I** don't understand him half the time."

Lee sighed an exasperated sigh.

"Please, Temari. I really need to see him."

Temari looked at the young man before, then nodded.

"Alright, but act like you've gone away so he won't think you're still here." She whispered

The Leaf nodded, and said "I'll see you tomorrow morning tomorrow, Temari!" then quickly pounded his feet on the ground to simulate him sprinting off. After a brief moment, Temari walked towards the closed door, and softly spoke.

"Gaara, why didn't you want to see him before tomorrow morning?"  
A moment of silence before the red-head spoke.

"That is none of your business. But since you are so persistent in asking I will say this: This is official Sunagakure business. Lee must leave, and I will not let personal feelings get in the way. I am not his friend nor his lover at the moment and for the next six months. I am only his leader. He must treat this as an official mission, as I am right now."

Temari turned her head after a gasp was emanated from the Leaf.

"B-but Gaara, how can you say that?" Temari asked, "Are you just scared of the pain that **may** happen? Pain that probably won't happen. You love him, don't you?"

"...Yes, but also no. Both of us should have known that something like this would happen. A Kazekage cannot love someone who must serve him, who may give his life for him, and he cannot show any emotions during dangerous missions such as this."

"I think your just afraid." Temari retorted. She knew that her brother was just covering up his worries and sorrows through harsh words. "You said you are not his friend and lover for six months, the duration of his training, but what about afterwards? Will you want to be with him after?"

"I do not know. Everything is changing. Our ranks, positions, and feel-"

"How can you say that?!" Lee screamed, he was no longer able to hold his  
feelings back. "Nothing is changing, except that I'm going to be your personal bodyguard. I **will** be coming back UNHARMED and I **will** be coming back with none of my feelings for you gone! You'd rather throw every emotion, every feeling out the window because you're scared?! How can you just give up on us so easily?! You've been close to giving up on us before, and I can understand that because of your past, but this had gone too far! You still don't have any faith in me, any trust in me, none at all! I've sworn time and time again that I'd always come back to you, that I wouldn't act like an idiot and get myself hurt, and that I'd love nobody else. But you can't seem to find any hope in me, in us! I can understand your worries, training can be dangerous, and I could get hurt. But instead of saying 'hold up, we made a mistake a long time ago about us', **real** lovers are supposed to work this out!"

He paused, taking in some deep breaths. "And if you can't trust me, and can't have faith in me, in us, and you'd rather just throw everything away instead of believing or hoping or trying to work our feelings out, **like we've done before**, then...then I'm done here." With that, Lee ran out of the office, slamming the door on his way out.

It was silent in the hallway and in the office building. Temari just stared at the door of her brother's office.  
"Go..go after him!" She shouted.

A small sniffle was heard from the other side.  
"No..no it's better this way...It..it really is."

Temari shook her head, "Fine, be stubborn Gaara. But..I think you're making a big mistake."

OooOOOOOOOooOOOoo

At the crack of dawn, twelve jonin were out at the edge of Sunagakure. Lee stood next to a girl named Kai Ista and a young man named Riuke Wetianto. Both were going to be joining Lee on his training; Kai was from Suna, while Riuke was from Konoha. Lee was glad he was already making new friends so he wouldn't be lonely for the six months ahead.

Lee felt a little guilty about everything he'd said the night before. But he'd actually had meant most of it. He was losing patience with his lover, and yet, he still loved him. He couldn't just stop after all of what had happened in the past twenty-four hours. Temari had found him a few hours before, and wished him good luck. But she also said to not give up on Gaara. That maybe Lee's harsh words had broken the final wall around Gaara's heart. Lee could only hope.

So when Gaara came to wish the jonin off and to wish them the best of success, Lee had a plan. A final goodbye to Gaara.

"I hope that each of you is successful in accomplishing your training around the Four Nations. I have the utmost faith that you all will gain the skills you all seek, be it medical, fighting, or guarding." The Kazekage spoke in a firm, cold voice.

With that, each member of the special squad began to shake the respected leader's hand. Lee got last in line and had the note in his hand ready.

He finally reached Gaara. The red-head's glance was downward, and he eyes glistened with sorrow.  
Lee took the younger boy's hand and shook it firmly, placing the small note in the pale hand.

"Read this, please." He whispered as Gaara gave a small gasp. Lee took off, running down the sandy slope to catch up with the others.

Gaara felt his body shake, but he opened the note, it reading:

_You're so stubborn! Don't give up on us!  
I'll always love you, this isn't goodbye forever my little red-headed lover.  
You better write to me, 'cause then I'll know you still love me! Haha! And I'm coming back to you whether you want me to or no!  
I'll always be with you...  
Love, Lee :)_

Gaara felt tears begin to stream down his face. _Damn him..always making me emotional..._  
He spun around and looked at the retreating group of ninja.  
With a cracking voice, he called out "Lee!"

The Leaf turned to see his lover with a sad smile on his face, tears cascading down the pale face. The red-head mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to the older male, and Lee smiled. But he just remembered he'd forgotten something.

Wiht a quick run, he ran back to the young leader, who became shocked at the quick appearance of his lover.  
"L-Lee, I'm..I.I love-"  
"Shh..I know. I'll see you soon." Lee whispered, and with a quick kiss on the cheek, he took off to catch up with the group.

Lee quickly turned his head back, just to see if Gaara was still there. The young man was just beginning to walk away, but he too had turned his head. Lee gave him a proud salute, and to Lee's happiness, Gaara returned the salute with a smile.  
_I'll be back, Gaara...I'll be back..._

OoOooOooOOoOooooooo

A/N: (wipes away tears) Aw, I really loved writing this chapter. Really did. Hope you enjoyed it! :D


	16. Epilogue

A/N: And with this, the story comes to a close

A/N: And with this, the story comes to a close...

OooOooOoooOOooOoooOo

Six Months Later...

The dusty roads lined with sand felt familiar to the Leaf as he walked into the Hidden Village in the Sand. Six long months had passed, and what a ride it'd been. He'd gained new skills, made new friends (he'd especially become close with Kai and Riuke throughout the months), and was now the official head bodyguard of the Kazekage.

Lee didn't want to seem eager to get back to the red-head, but it must have been obvious, for Kai spoke up.

"You're in a rush to get back to your little lover boy, aren't ya?" the blonde teased, her purple highlights shining in the sun. Lee had informed the newest ANBU of Suna about his relationship with Gaara long ago, and he'd told Kiuke, but the young woman never ceased her cute, constant teasing of the bushy-browed man.

"Okay, Kai, you ever going to stop with that kinda stuff?"  
"Umm...nope!" She smiled a perky smile, "Well, see you later Lee! I've got stuff to do!" With that the girl took off, placing her ANBU mask on, and headed towards the ANBU Central Offices.

With the ditzy, but sweet blonde girl gone, Lee broke into a breakneck run. Gaara had been writing to him every week, if not every day, but it wasn't the same as being held by the younger male, kissing the younger male, and it was certainly not the same as being intimate with the red-head. He was just glad that the Kazekage had decided to actually write to the Leaf frequently this time, never stopping the letters at all. Unlike the last time, years ago, when Gaara had stopped writing because of his feelings.

The young jonin ran to the office doors, and nearly collided with Kankuro, who was just leaving the offical building.

"Hey there! In a hurry, or a you just on a caffeine rush?" Kankuro smirked, "It's been awhile Lee."  
"Yeah..so..um..."  
"Look, we'll catch up later, just go on up. He's been in the office all day. Go on-"

Lee didn't wait for the older male to finish his sentence, he'd already sprinted up the stairs.

He arrived at the Kazekage Chamber a moment later, and took a few breaths of air. Then, quietly, he placed a soft knock on the door.

"You may come in." came the short reply from Gaara.

Lee opened the door, and stuck his head in, and smiled. The young leader was seated in his chair, facing the windows behind the desk. Gaara turned his head towards Lee.

"Ah, Lee. It is nice to see you again..." He gave a soft smile.  
Lee recognized those words to be the same words Gaara had spoken to him the first time they'd been reunited after so many years apart. And now, they'd come full circle, realizing the love they had for each other was stronger than any sand or fist. And it would be strong enough to last through anything.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again to, Gaara." He smiled, and entered the room, softly closing the door behind him...

END

OoOoooOOooOooOOOOoooO

A/n: Yay, happy ending! And guess what? When all of my other stories are finished, I hope to write a sequel to this! So please review this to let me know what you think, it would be most appreciated. And thanks so much for reading this, ciao!


End file.
